The Bet
by Invisible-land-pihrana
Summary: The fangirls have a bet, the prize, is to be the only one allowed to go after Sasuke, Sasuke gets his best friend to enter the bet, to be rid of fangirls forever. SasuNaru, yaoi,  boyxboy  rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note; i get bored quickly, so I haven't finished my last fic before I started a new one, oh well, this might be a better storyline anyway... reviews are like air to my stories and keep them going, i think the last one suffocated..^_^ R.i.p story! on to a new one,**

**Disclaimer; I dont own Naruto or any charactors, nor do i make money from it! **

**Pairings, will be SasuNaru eventually...and mabee others **

**WARNINGS! yaoi (boyxboy) pairing, and probably badly written. Rating may go up.**

"C'mon Forehead girl! Your always saying you and Sasuke are meant to be together, nows the time to prove it ! If you dont I will!" A vein on Sakura's admittedly large forehead twitched at the taunt . "Shut up Ino-pig , I can definatley beat you at this ! We **will **find out who's perfect for Sasuke, and it **will **be me!"

"Fine then, at least let me explain my idea, you need to know what it is i'm gonna beat you at this time!" Ino replied, flicking her long blond hair and smiling arrogantly, as Sakura grudginly perched on the edge of a desk positioned at the back of the classroom they were talking in, near to the supply cupboard, and motioned for her friend/rival to continue.

"Ok, so we both agree that Sasuke-kun is the most intelligent, talented and popular guy in Konoha high, right?" the blond girl began, loooking at Sakura to make sure she was paying attention."Dont forget amazingly handsome!" the pink haired girl interjected with little hearts in her eyes at just the mention of her Sasuke-kun's amazingness."Yeah, yeah, who could forget?" Ino sighed, slightly irritated at the delay to her explanation. "So, anyway, we both know that the girl Sasuke-kun will fall madly in love with must also be all of those things and we know of course that there are very few girls in our year who meet that same standard, us two, and a couple others are the only ones who stand a chance, this is where my idea comes in, I propose a bet! To weed out those girls who don't stand a chance,and find out who will finally be good enough for him!"

"Ok, but how do we convince the others to stop chasing him?They won't just stop if we tell them they aren't good enough, they'll get angry!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This is where the bet comes in" Ino smiled, "All of us will be judged on how perfect we are, and we will all agree that only one person wins, and all the losers must never again bother Sasuke-kun!" she smiled again, turning to stride from the classroom."I'll go tell the rest of the girls shall I?"

Sakura sat for a moment alone contemplating the idea, it would make it easier if there were fewer pople after Sasuke, he would have more time for would only be..wait, Ino said only one left, and if she knew Ino-pig, the blond would fully intend it to be herself left at the end."Grrr...Ino!" she yelled hopping from the desk and storming from the room to chase Ino.

Once Sakura had left the room the door to the supply cupboard slowly creaked open and a black head of hair cautiously poked out, before the rest of the boy Uchiha would not normally have hidden in a cupboard escpecially not from girls, but those were different, they didn't count, they were Fangirls (capital F for emphasis, ).

The raven haired young man sighed with relief at being in the fresh air after that extended stay in the cupboard, and he quickly smoothed his hair, which had become ruffled. But he had bigger problems to think about, the screaching harpies seemed to organizing a competition! over him! Now that was just wrong, and even though it would be nice to have fewer fangirls, it was easier the bigger the group got because they mostly just fought among themselves, and the more stupid one got in the way of the clever ones stalking him properly.

"God, I hate to admit this," he muttered to no one in particular "but I am seriously going to need help," he continued to mutter as he collected his things from the cupboard, brushing off a few spiders and knocking over a mop in the process. Finally as the Raven was walking down the hallls to Biology Class he was struck with an idea"I'll find someone to win it for me...so then none of them can stalk me!" This gleaned him a few strange looks, but Sasuke didn't care, he was already scanning the hallway for someone hot , smart and not into him..."this is going to be harder than I thought!" he sighed, and carried on walking to Biology.

**Well there you go...Constructive critiscism, or any critiscism will do ! thank you for reading, it will get better I promise! **

**^_^ oh, should i continue? I like your opinions !**

**I had the idea for this while playing rounders, my friends made a bet on who could get the most rounders in 6 bats.**

**Me; 1**

**mouse; 6**

**awkwardTurtle; 4 **

**You can see who won, but she was playing to win mushrooms, so it was an important bet, although i dont know why i joined in, because i'm not a big fan of mushroom salad. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note; thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter, Fluffyfrog,Saphire rose cookies and Killershadow23 thank you, I am glad you liked it, Please enjoy this new chapter, I wrote it whilst eating cheese strings because they are an addictive food.**

**Disclaimer; I dont own Naruto or any characters, nor do I make money from it! **

**Pairings, will be SasuNaru eventually...and mabee others **

**WARNINGS! yaoi (boyxboy) pairing, and probably badly written. Rating may go up.**

**ok so _ sasuke's note passing_**

_this is Naruto's_

this is normal

"Sasuke! Sasukeeee! Bastard, get your arse over here, the funniest thing happened at lunch! Ow Kiba quit it!" The voice of his best freind yelling from their lab bench as he entered the room broke the raven haired teen from his brooding, and he walked over to the bench placing his messenger bag next to the stool between himself and Naruto, who promptly trod on it as he leapt up from his seat , twisting quickly to catch Kiba snickering .

"Quit chucking stuff at me Dog-breath!" he yelled loudly, (but when was he ever quiet?) growling as another pencil bounced off his face, he blond boy stepped foward, fully intending to kill his friend, who had been bugging him ever since he sat down two whole minutes ago, but unfortunatley the blonds feet were now caught up in the strap of the bag. Naruto only noticed this mid pounce when he tripped and fell flat on his face,arms splayed out like a snow-angel with the bag still wrapped tightly round his ankles.

"Owwwww! Bastard, tripping me up with you stupid bag!" he grumbled getting up off the floor slowly , rubbing his head whilst shooting glares at Kiba who was howling with laughter and looked near about to wet himself. Sasuke snickered "Your own fault Dobe, watch where your going!" Naruto slunk back to his seat as the teacher, Kakashi-Sensei appeared, the pervert quickly assigned pages of text-books to read with a one eyed smile and settled at his desk to read porn.

The raven opened his text book and stared blankly at the page,what was he thinking about before the moron had interupted him? Oh shit, fangirl bets. He definatley needed help, after a moments thought Sasuke tore a page from his notebook and wrote down what he had heard Sakura and Ino discussing before ,then passed this to Naruto, and after the Dobe had figured out which side of the paper the writing was on (insert eyeroll here) the blond boy scribbled back.

_Seriously, Teme, I no u think ure hot but plz girls wont COMPETE over u! _Naruto smirked as he handed the note back, hardly believing what he was reading.

Sasuke sighed before replying with a new note, **_Look I know what I heard, and I need to find a hot smart girl who has no real intrest in me to win this, even though i'm not quite sure what this is, so they'll all leave me alone! And just because we are writing notes dosen't mean you can let your spelling go to shit, it's annoying!_**

The blond boy shot him a Look, before handing back the paper_ . Alright, but what girls aren't into you, I hate to admit it but they all wanna eat you up like chocolate chip cookies! huh, it's a shame i'm not a girl cause i am sooo hot, and i'm smartish and good at, sport and shit. Also my spelling wasn't going to shit! It was text chat, you know, makes it quicker to write...stupid teme._

Naruto's response took Sasuke a minute to process...it could work, he had a few fanboys mixed in with the girls, and surely they'd want to make them take part in this stupid bet...it could work, and he hated to admit it but Naruto did know everything about him so could probably pass as a stalker. Also despite what everyone thought the blond was quite smart, just lazy like Shikamaru and well, he _was_ hot, there was no denying that brilliantly blue eyes and sunshine-bright blond hair contrasted perfectly with his all year round tan skin, which was completely natural, no tan lines anywhere...How do I know this? the raven thought, blinking himself back to reality, oh yeah the swimming pool incedent... but Sasuke had more important things to worry about.

**_Dobe! you enter 4 me , its soo simple if u win then il be free forever, u can beat a bunch of girls, but il have 2 find out wat the competition is first, please Naruto! _**

Naruto's eyes widened, and he scribble furiously at the paper,

_No fucking way teme, i wont have anything to do with those screaching harpies! (and now whos spelling is going to shit, hypocryte!)_

**_PLease! i am begging u, and il give u anythng u want. _**

The blond pretended to think for a while, so Sasuke snatched the paper back, quickly adding to his last note.

_**And think idiot, if Sakura can't go after me anymore shes bound to notice you! please help me, i am saying please, and that is something Uchihas never do.**_

Naruto grinned, and laughed at the pleading look on the Uchihas face, something no one but Naruto ever saw..it was cute.I mean funny.., Naruto re-thought quickly,...absoloutley hilareous..he giggled nervously and slid the paper back.

_You had me at "anything you want"_

**Well thats the next chapter, sorry that it wasn't much longer than the last one.I just need to get it set up before it gets to the serious business...and these things take ageeeeeeees to type.**

**I quite like writing stories now, but my finger has cramp from all he typing, because I only type with one 's like holding string for extended lengths of time, which is something else I did had a Geography trip and had to measure paths with string, I held one end for a long time , my legs were tired so I sat on my clipboard and it broke. :/**

**^_^ Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note; thank you again for the reviews! I apreciate them very much, and I love hearing your opinions.I am ill today so I might be able topump out a couple more chapters, although lookin at this screen is giving me a headacche! :/**

**Disclaimer; I dont own Naruto or any characters, nor do I make money from it! **

**Pairings, will be SasuNaru eventually...and mabee others **

**WARNINGS! yaoi (boyxboy) pairing, and probably badly written. Rating may go up.**

Naruto took a deep breath, mentally phsycing himself for what he was about to do, something he never imagined he would do. *I am only doing this for the bastard* he thought *although it will be kinda interesting to see what they get up to in that stupid club*.

He took a cautious step foward and raised his hand to knock when the door to the classroom flew open. "What?" snapped an iratble voice, but the blond was still on autopilot and instead of answering the question brought his fist down to knock on the 'door'."Aaaaagh! Naruto you idiot! Get off my forehead!" Naruto blinked, then yelled, the door had turned into an angry Sakura!

"Aaaah!"

"AAAH!" Sakura growled, as through his panic Naruto had not stopped knocking on her head, hard!

"Aaah!" Naruto could see the vein in her forehead throbbing...he was scared, that girl was fucking strong!

"Oh for gods sake, what is going on here!" Ino came storming out of the classroom, with about three other irate fangirls angry at the interuption to their Sasuke-kun discussion. The blond girl stared, wide eyed at the scene before her. Naruto was looking terrified at Sakura, who was angrily trying to stop him knocking on her head, and they were BOTH screaming at the top of their lungs. Ino blinked, then slowly began to giggle, the sound building up until she was rolling around laughing on the floor.

Naruto and Sakura stopped their screaming match and stared at her, the blond boy finally lowering his arm, carefully as if it might explode if he moved too fast.

"Uh , Ino-pig...?" Sakura said, looking at her as if she were a maniac, "Could you stop being so loud, people are staring!"

"Yeah, um your being weird!" Naruto whined "I came to ask you a question and your making a scene!"

"Are you serious?" The blond girl replied scathingly, raising an eyebrow. The other two continued to stare at her and she shook her head "Fine, fine, come inside Naruto"

Once they were inside the classroom that was at break times, home to the W.A.L.S.U.C , or the We All Love Sasuke Uchicha Club, Naruto found a corner and sat down with difficulty...there were nearly 50 girls crammed in there! He finally sat down and looked at the whiteboard where they had written the club name, with lots of little hearts around Sasuke's name." Walls suck? " he asked, "Whats wrong with walls? they stop roofs falling on our heads!"

"Was that all you came to ask us Naruto? Cos if thats it..." Ino sighed again.

"N-no..."Naruto started to blush furiously, "I want to...to you know..join the club..?"

"What?" Sakura screeched "but your his best friend, you can't like Sasuke-kun!"

"S-Sakura we h-have to to let a-anyone join or its d-discrimination." someone stuttered, the blond boy looked round to see Hinata perched inconspicously on a desk near the back.

"Yeah, what she said!" Naruto yelled with his usual confidence back, embarrased moment over.

"Ok," Ino said bluntly "but we gotta test him first!"

"Test me?" the blond boy yelped "what you gonna do, alien probe me?"

"No, this will find out if you really like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled evilly "We have had a few boys try to get in to get close to a girl before you know!"

"Hey, i'm not like that, I am doing this for Sasuke bastard!" That much was true anyway, Naruto thought.

"Ok, what's his favorite colour?" Ino began

"Blue"

"Favourite food?"

"Tomato"

"Siblings?"

"Older brother, Itachi"

"What movies does he cry at?"

"P..wait, he only ever told me that!" Naruto stared at the blond girl accusingly and Ino shrugged with a sly smile, "Was worth a try, we now know it starts with a p ,Oh and your in the club, we have a special meeting later to discuss a big plan me and Sakura have.."

Naruto sighed, relieved *Well this is it...*

**Promise promise promise the next one will be longer, and might even be out today, now i'm going to take a break and sleep, then i'll write more although probably not while sitting on the floor anymore, cos i've got really bad pins and needles.**

**I am reading Stephen Kings full Dark no Stars right now, it is creepy. Only half way throught the first short story and already thouroughly traumatised...I have to keep the book in my car because i'm scared if I bring it in the house it might stab me!**

**^_^ Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note; O_o ... oh my gawsh... I did not notice how many typos were in the last chapter! I've missed out like, whole bits of sentences. Thats what happens when my head is imploding, apparently. Well, implosion has occured and it's getting better...and I will eventually fix that chapter because bad spelling and grammar really takes out of the mood.**

**Thank you to Deidara4ever and immortal-lover14 for reviews on chapter 3, glad you found it funny, and this chapter should be longer. **

**Disclaimer; I dont own Naruto or any characters, nor do I make money from it! **

**Pairings, will be SasuNaru eventually...and mabee others **

**WARNINGS! yaoi (boyxboy) pairing, and probably badly written. Rating may go up.**

"Ok girls!" Ino clapped her hands together smiling sweetly at the crowd of fangirls."Since it's coming up to the end of the school year, and next year being the last year..." She paused and looked back at Sakura with a sly smirk "Sakura and I have come up with a plan to figure out once and for all who is Sasuke's ideal girl!" she said this with extra influence on the Sakura. Naruto, who was trying to sit inconspicously in a corner attracting as little notice as possible snorted and rolled his eyes. That was just like Ino, make it seem like someone elses idea but still include herself in the mention. Not because she was being nice, or was shy of attention but so that if the idea was liked she could still take credit, whilst if it was hated she could pawn most of the blame onto the other person. It wasn't mean as such, just...good self preservation skills.

"Now, each and every one of us feel that we are right for Sasuke-kun, yes?" the blond girl was met with nodding heads and quiet murmurs of agreement, so far so good. "Sooo, you all would bet that you could prove it?" more nodding..."Well, thats what we're gonna do!" she finished truimphantly.

Instead of quiet nods of approval, the last statement was met with uproar, Naruto quickly covered his ears to block out the screeching fangirls...grrr why did he agree to this again? An image of Sasuke's begging face sprung to his mind and he burst out laughing, _thats_ why! It was a full two minutes before he realized that everyone in the room had stopped screeching and were staring at him...why?.The blonds eyes went wide, was he laughing that loud? But he could only just hear himself...oh, hands over ears...right.

Naruto lowered his arms, giving a final nervous chuckle, before staring at the floor ears burning. Ino blinked, then shrugged "Thank you for your...um...input Naruto, now there will be no objections because if you don't enter this bet you will not be allowed to remain in this club! And before you yell at us think of this as your big chance, there are lots of us, Sasuke-kun can't pay attention to all of us ...but the winner takes all!"

Those were the magic words, all at once every girl in the room became glazed over, thinking of _their_ Sasuke-kun paying attention to just them! No other fangirls! No interruptions! Just romantic dinners! Presents! Well thats what most girls were thinking, there were of course a few more perverted fantasies involving chains and the like *cough* Hinata *cough* but still, most was pretty much the same.

"Any questions ?" Ino interrupted their fantasies cheerfully. Naruto by this point had zoned out, not to Sasuke fantasies but to wondering what it would be like if his hair turned to ramen noodles, and he raised his hand up with the intention of running it through his imaginary ramen hair.

"Yes Naruto?" a voice burst into his thoughts. *Oh shit,* he thought, *this is like math class all over again* and he quickly began to panic, breathing in and out really fast the blonds eyes went wide and he looked from side to side hoping someone would give him a hint as to the answer but the room of girls was watching him expectantly. Hyperventalating, his breathing the only thing heard in the silence, Naruto stood and opened his mouth "...uh...um...PRESSUUUUREE!" he yelled suddenly, making several girls jump and squeak.

Again, Ino blinked and watched as the blond boy sighed and sat down looking relieved, and again she shrugged. "Ok...um, any real questions?" she asked tentativley, glancing at Naruto as if he might explode, which was possible, as several girls were inching away from him like he was a bomb.

"How do we know who wins?" a voice spoke up."And how do we know you won't rig it so you win?"

"That's a good question" said Sakura speaking for the first time, "Most of the bet is based on a point system that can't be cheated, and the first round will be done by vote of people outside the club"

"W-what's the first r-round, Sakura ?" Hinata asked quietly from her seat. (Now shuffled a little away from Naruto.)

Ino answered for the pink haired girl, flipping her hair "Beauty! Sasuke-kun is handsome, so his perfect match should be beautiful!" She held up a sheet of paper for their inspection. "write your name here if you want in, if you don't your out the club, the guys in our year are the judges, the ten of us with the most votes go through, the rest.." she drew her index finger across her throat in a slicing gesture. "So for the next couple days try to look your best, meeting dissmissed!"

She turned to Sakura after setting down the paper on a desk at the front. "Well, now we get started, once they have sighned up I will send copies to all the guys in our year..cept for Naruto.." Ino muttered looking thoughtful.

"Yeah...Ino, what happens if Naruto wins? We won't have Sasuke, or this club..." Sakura sounded panicked.

"Look" Ino sighed, "after this, the club will have to disband anyway, it's part of the bet rules, and he won't win...there aren't that many gay guys in our year, so he won't even get listed into the top ten hotties!" she grinned, pleased with her reasoning.

_**Page break page break page break page break page break page break**_

"I don't know why I do these things for you bastard, I really don't,"Naruto whined as he entered Sasuke's room, dumping his bag on the raven-haired boy's bed, "I mean all they do is talk about you and stuff, who'd want to spend a whole HOUR discussing you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend, shoving him over to make room on the bed whilst he loosened his school tie, "Hn, I had to wait for you in the car for an hour so don't complain, moron."

"Well you could come to the club, they'd love that, ha, you know those crazy girls have tons of theories on you...like, the one how your really a japanese prince and," the blond stated holding his hand to his heart dramatically, "you will one day sweep one of them off her feet away to a palace to be your queen!" The raven haired boy snickered, sprawling across his bed and rolling his eyes.

"Yes Naruto, it's true," he said sarcastically "I will save one of them from her mundane life and we will live in Uchiha-y splendor forever!"

"Save me oh great Sasuke!" Naruto kneeled on the bed next to him, his hands together, pleading with a nearly straight face. After a short glaring contest the blond finally lost it and toppled onto his friend howling with laughter, which the raven gladly joined in with, Naruto still yelling "save me Sasuke-kun!" at the top of his lungs.

"Well little brother if you would like to bring your princess downstairs, mother is requesting your royal prescence." both boys turned to face the door from where Itachi, Sasuke's older brother was smirking at them. Naruto smiled brightly, head twisted upsidedown in an effort to look at the oldest Uchiha. "Thanks Itachi, we will be ...wait...princess?" his sentence started cheerfully, untill his brain caught up with his mouth. The blond growled, squirming from his place in the youngest Uchihas lap to chase the older down the stairs, all the while yelling "Your dead weasel!"

Sasuke chuckled, actually slightly glad that Naruto was off of him. If the Dobe hadn't stopped squirming around soon the situation could have become...awkward. It wasn't actually to do with Naruto himself, Sasuke thought firmly, it was the squirming_._After taking a minute to..calm down a bit, the raven haired boy made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun!" his mother greeted, smiling at him from the table where she was laying out plates "there's a letter for you on the table, open it quick dear so we can eat, don't want to keep our guest waiting." She smiled warmly at Naruto, who was perched at the table, glowering at Itachi, who was still smirking. Sasuke snorted and scoffed, "Mother, Naruto is hardly a guest, he practically lives here, can't get him to leave apparently."

Mikoto laughed, but still gestured at the letter "Still, I want to eat sometime soon!" she turned to the cupboards for cutlery, "Now open it!" The littlest Uchiha smiled and opened the letter, sitting across from Naruto to read it. "Huh?" he questioned " A who's the hottest list, this must be another stupid thing Sakura and Ino have come up with." He scowled and started to crumple the letter, when something clicked in Naruto's brain, and the letter was snatched from the ravens hand.

"Sasuke, the blond hissed,"this is from the thing you made me do!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow confused. "You know! The thing, so you'll stop being bugged by ...things, well this is a thing from that thing!"

Itachi looked up from the table, curious, "What's this little brother?" he asked. Sasuke mumbled something, staring at the floor intently. "

I didn't quite catch that," Itachi smirked.

"Fan-girl escape plan" the younger sibling bit out, "pass it here Naruto...your names there right?"

"Wait, I thought I heard hotness list, well he really is your princess isn't he?" Itachi questioned. "No way weasle!" the blond interupted "I am winning a fangirl bet so they'll leave teme here alone."

"Sure Naruto, whatever" The older boy replied, sounding totaly unconvinced. Naruto was about to retort when Mikoto placed a big dish of food in front of him, dispelling all hostile thoughts from his mind.

**_page break page break page break_**

A group of boys sat round a tree, each reading a peice of paper with a dissbelieving look on his face. After a while the silence was broken by laughter, "I get IT!" one boy yelled, startling a dog that was sleeping next to him.

"This is so something Naruto would do, it must be ajoke guys! It says we get two choices, so lets each pick a hot girl, and then Naruto." Another of the boys eating a bag of crisps nodded.

"Right, who you gonna pick Shika?" the only reply was a mumbled "troublesome." The boy with the dog laughed again, before scribbling on the sheet and grinning.

**Is that long enough? I think I at least doubled my previous word count! ^_^ **

**I lied, I couldn't do two chapters in one day.I just went back to sleep...and then I couldn't open my eyes. Sorry, I know i'm just making useless excuses.I admit it i'm a lazy person.**

**I also changed my lightbulb to a blue one so everything looks blue and I stared at it for too long, now everything has blue spots! hehehehehehehe !**

**^_^ Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note; **** Ok...I still didn't fix chapter3 , and I made moremistake on chapter4 , oh well! I think I type too fast and just miss out words! **

**Should I give my chapters names?**

**Thank you to these people for chapter4 reviews: **

**_Deidara4ever_, yeah itachi is gonna tease Naruto's socks off!**

**_boredom is a crime_, glad you liked it :) , and no you can't wait for more cause i'm updating now.**

**_yo_, yeah thats what I, and probably any insane person would do as well ^_^**

**_Immortal-lover14_, hehehe AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT lmaobtfomnhcajkidho! IS! tell me! please...Sasuke is begging you !**

**Disclaimer; I dont own Naruto or any characters, nor do I make money from it! **

**Pairings, will be SasuNaru eventually...and mabee others **

**WARNINGS! yaoi (boyxboy) pairing, and probably badly written. Rating may go up.**

"WHAT?"

The screech could be heard right down the halls, and Kiba standing by his locker snickered quietly, this was exactly the reaction he had been going for! He continued to laugh quietly to himself untill the banging of a locker being closed woke him from his stupor. "So what do you think Kiba?" The brown haired boy turned to see Naruto looking at him expectantly. Oh shit! Someone had been talking to him? His eyes went wide as he began to breath in and out really really fast, then , still hyperventalating he opened his mouth, staring blankly at Naruto (who was looking slightly worried) "...er...PRESSSURREE!" Kiba yelled and then started sprinting towards Geography, unfortunatley the wall decided it didn't want to move out of his way and Kiba found himself sprawled out on the floor, a lot less vertical than he had been a minute ago.

Naruto strolled over to where the brunette was laying, and peered down at his friend. "Huh, so that's where I picked that habit up from!" The blond bent down and hooked his arms under Kiba's, hauling him to his feet. "OK, as I was saying.." the blond looked round to make sure Kiba was listening this time "OI, muttface, as I was saying...what do you think the screechiing was all about?" Kiba growled at the nickname, but then smiled, the list!"Oh, it's cos of your joke, you know, putting you name on the girls' hotness list." The blond still looked puzzled as to why that would make girls yell so Kiba explained "Hehe, most of the guys voted for you to make the girls mad, it's gonna be so funny , your probably now listed as the hottest girl in our year!"

Naruto laughed, then realised that if the girls thought it was a joke they would kick him out! "Ok, dog-breath, thats great, but we gotta pretend like it's not a joke kay? I'm trying to win a bet for Sasuke-teme so his fanclub will leave him alone- so they think I put my name down for serious-" The bell rang, signalling the start of lessons and the blond turned to Kiba "I'll explain at lunch, kay?" Kiba sighed, nodded, then proceeded carefully to Geography, keeping a look out for treachourous walls.

_**Page break page break page break**_

Naruto was getting nervous, all day he had been recieving glares from the female population, although it wasn't just him, they seemed to be glaring at each other as well, they seemed to take fangirling way too seriously! . After escaping from English, the last period before lunch, the blond bought a sandwich in the kantine and headed outside to the tree. It was a giant oak tree where he ate with his friends since he joined the school, first day he had sat alone at the bottom, and gradually as he made friends they all joined him in the tree, either laying on branches, or on the bench round the bottom.

That tree was actually where he first met Sasuke, well not exactly met, more like fell on...as the raven haired boy had walked past, Naruto had lost his balance on a branch and toppled down onto Sasuke, effectivley stuffing a sandwich into the Uchiha's mouth, the only answer to the chilling glare he recieved was a mumbled "umm...thought you looked hungry.." which was of course , in return answered with a black eye, next day Sasuke had come back and sat with them.

Naruto chuckled remembering this, as he walked towards the tree, which was on a small hill. "Hey guys!" he yelled waving frantically at the smiling people. The replys varied, Shikamaru who was laying full length on a branch high in the tree, napping just mumbled something that sounded like "troublesome", Choji, sitting at the bench continued scoffing crisps, and Shino also ignored him, examining some kind of bug in the lower branches, but Kiba jumped up and began waving frantically back, yelling about owed explanations.

"Hn, I already explained dog-boy, the dobe is helping me get rid of fangirls!" came a voice from the top branches, Sasuke, stupid bastard always liked to be hidden, sometimes the blond would sit down and not notice him for whole lunch period!

"Why have you got to join the stupid fangirls though! they're the reason Hinata dosen't sit with us anymore!" Kiba whined, pouting.

"Yeah well," Naruto replied "thanks to my top secret plan, there will be no more fangirls for her to sit with!" at this, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, the Dobe had been reluctant to do this and was now taking credit, just like Naruto.

"Come on then blondie!" Kiba grinned "Tell us all your master plan!"

**_page break page break page break (just here i was at 1000 words exactly! exciting!)_**

**_"_**Ino-pig!" Sakura barked, irritated "you said he wouldn't even get into he top ten! He's second! The second hottest girl in our year is a boy!" Sakura was angry, she was fourth! fourth! It wasn't fair, how was Naruto prettier than her! It didn't make sense.

Ino looked at her friend, sure she was angry too, but she wasn't going to overreact, she sighed exasperated and looked over the list again.

1. Hinata

2. Naruto

3. Ino

4. Sakura

5. Airi

6. Temari

7. Cho

8. Ine

9. Tenten

10. Chiyoe

At least she was in the top three, she smirked, it didn't really matter though, that round was to narrow it down to ten girls..er...people, they all were on even footing now. "Sakura calm down, you're in the top five, and it dosen't put us any further ahead in points, this was just to make it easier to keep score." Ino said, trying to sound reasonable,"now come on we will be late for the meeting, we have to officially announce the results and kick out the losers."

Sakura's face brightened at this, it would be so much easier this way, but still...she should have been voted hottest!

Naruto sat in his corner, waiting for the meeting to start, he kinda enjoyed these now, it was hilarious to listen to them go on about Sasuke, while actually knowing barely anything about him, all they had was the obvious stuff that anyone could know, and for some reason pictures of the raven sleeping. Naruto had decided not to tell Sasuke about that, although they were annoying he didn't want the girls to _die. _They all loved asking Naruto questions about Sasuke, and it was quite entertaining to hear their theories and then relay them back to his best friend, Naruto had never seen the raven laugh so much.

"Um, hi!" came Ino's voice from the front, when had she got there? Naruto thought, he had been in the middle of discussing theories on why Sasuke's hair stuck out at the back, the girls insisted it was to express artistic genius, Naruto thought it was because the hairdresser, had a thing for ducks (this was true) and was making Sasuke's head into one of those bush things, in gardens made into shapes, but ran out of hair so was just left with the arse.

"Naruto" came Ino's voice.

*Oh crap, not again* he thought *ok, keep calm * "Yes Ino?" he asked, trying to seem nonchalant (that word sounds like a deserrt).

"Um...I said, your through to the next round..." she looked puzzled "do you ever listen?"

"Nope!" the blond grinned, then his eyes glazed over again, as he went back to daydreaming. Ino huffed, and carried on reading the list, when she got to the bottom she sighed dramatically "Now, I am_ terribly sorry_ to those who are not on the list, but you are now officially expelled from W.A.L.S.U.C. and are forbidden to make a rivaling club of this nature." Her smile turned evil. "Please hand in your spying binoculars and sleeping Sasuke pictures to Sakura on your way out, thank you."

After all of the eliminated girls had left the room, nine of the ten remaining girls turned to face Ino (because she can't face herself,and Naruto is a guy...so eight of the ten people remaining turned to face Ino) , who grinned "Right, next round is sports, Sasuke-kun holds nearly every record at school sports, next week is annual sport week for Konoha High so enter as many events as you can, first place is 5 points, second is 3 and third is 1 . For team sports you count your own individual scores, not your teams, that way there can be no sabotage, and i'm getting Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei to keep score, Naruto to make it fair your allowed to enter the female events...cos otherwise Sasuke will beat you in all of them!"

Naruto frowned at this but Ino didn't look in the mood to argue so he kept his mouth shut and resolved to just complain to Sasuke when he got home.

_**Page break Page break Page break**_

"So they're making me do the girl events teme, this year I was so gonna beat you as well!" Sasuke smirked, raising an eyebrow at the blond,who was sitting on the floor by the sofa, the raven had immediately stretched across the whole thing as soon as they arrived at Sasuke's house, and Itachi was currently occupying the other sofa, reading some huge textbook to study for exams, (like he needed to study) so Naruto was forced to sit on the floor, too tierd to even try to shove Sasuke off."Your only saying that now you don't have to compete against me, you'll fit in better in the girl events anyway." Sasuke taunted.

Naruto scowled up at his friend "Teme , I am not a girl!"

Itachi looked up from his book and coughed, *cough* "princess"*cough* Sasuke snickered at his older brother, who enjoyed taunting the blond nearly as much as he did. "Sasuke-Teme, glare at him for me, i'm too tired" Naruto sighed grumpily and leaned his head on the youngest Uchihas leg. Sasuke smirked and ruffled the blonds hair, "Anything for you my sleeping beauty! Did you know Aniki, Naru-chan is officially the second prettiest girl in our year!" Naruto growled, losing his temper, and lept onto Sasuke, attempting to throttle him.

Itachi chuckled as the blond was pinned down, "Little brother, never tell your girlfriend she is second prettiest," he scolded "She won't want to be anything but the most beautiful thing you've ever laid eyes on!" he then returned to his book, humming to drown out the blonds yells of "Let me go Bastard, i'm gonna put that weasle in a blender!" and Sasuke's laughter in the background.

**When I was searching for Japanese names to put on the list there were some nice ones, whhen I came to Chiyoe, it said "everlasting pain.." I was confused , then I clicked on it and saw it meant everlasting painting...hahaha...for a minute I thought someone named their baby everlasting pain..also Ine means rice plant and cho means butterfly.I forget what Airi means.**

**^_^ Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note; **** Ok, do you think I should name the chapters, or leave them as they are?**

**Your reward for patience is this chapter, sorry it took so long.**

**Thank you to these people for chapter5 reviews: **

**HeartsNaruto: Yeah Naruto is definatley hottest person ever...(except for kakashi, i'm strange ok? :)) Also, i'm on your favourite story list, yay thank you!**

**librarycat9: Thank you for pointing out the need to proofread*, I have done it and hopefully it is mistake free now! ^_^ *omg it rymes!**

**Immortal-lover14: wow, thanks for telling me what the long acronym meant..that was complicated :) I have 3 reviews from you now, I feel loved ! ^_^**

**Kitoriko: thank you very much..*bows* **

**Sugardash **

**Killershadow23**

**Sachiel Angelo : :) hehehe, no they don't realise, but read this cchapter, it's the real start of the sasunaru-ness,(yay!) it will get more obvious as time goes on (hopefully)...with a little help from Itachi, of course.**

**Disclaimer; I dont own Naruto or any characters, nor do I make money from it! **

**Pairings, will be SasuNaru eventually...and mabee others **

****WARNINGS! yaoi (boyxboy) pairing, and probably badly written. Rating may go up.****

The halllway outside the gymn was crowded. It was Friday, the last day before the weekend, the last day before sports week and the last day for sighning up to events. Of course everyone had left it till the last minute, but that was mainly because Kakashi-sensei was in charge of the sighn up sheets; so instead of being out Monday like they were supposed to they were left untill the last day, when Iruka-sensei got tired of waiting for the pervert to get his arse in gear and just put them up himself.

Naruto pushed his way out of the crowd, (which was difficult when everyone else was going the other direction!) he had arrived early that morning to sighn up for events and had thankfully been one of the first to get to the list so had bagged all the good events, then he realised that he had sighned up on the boys list...mumbled for a while about stupid girls making him do stupid girl events, scribbled his name out and sarted again on the other list. By the time he had finally put his name down for as many events as he could a huge, pushy crowd had formed behind him all shoving foward and it had taken a long time and a lot of shoving on his own part to escape.

Finally free of the crowd, the blond boy turned back to view the turmoil he had recently been trapped in. He was glad to have got in early, because if you failed to sighn up for at least one event per day then you were assighned to sit inside with the creepy chemistry teacher Orochimaru-Sensei.

Naruto turned back down the hall again and spotted his best friend leaning against his locker a little way back from the crowd. As the blond walked over, the other young man raised a bored eyebrow and moved to open his locker. "Hn, that took you a while dobe," he drawled out, swinging the door open as Naruto reached him. The blond merely shrugged and opened his own locker. His eyes widened at what he saw and he yelped, quickly slamming the metal door closed again with a bang, eliciting an annoyed huff from his companion. "What's up with you?" Sasuke questioned, leaning round to try and open the blonds locker, but Naruto blocked him, rubbing the back of his neck and stuttering about being late to class, and the raven haired boy shrugged ,humoring his friend and begining to walk away.

As soon as Sasuke's back was turned, Naruto slammed his locker open and stuffed the incriminating contents into his bag. He had no idea how those had got in there, but if any one had seen them in his locker he would have got some pretty funny looks, even for him. He sighed with relief at the fact that Sasuke hadn't seen, it would be the worst if Sasuke of all people had seen them...that would have made for an awkward conversation. Finally the ringing bell awoke Naruto from his distracted thoughts, and quickly promising himself to burn them later he made his way to class.

_**PAGE bREAK page break page break page break**_

After school had finished Naruto took a lift home with Sasuke as he would be staying with the raven for the weekend while his parents were away on business. As soon as they reached the house the blond dashed iniside, dropping his bag in the doorway. He was determined to be the one on the sofa this time! Sasuke followed at a more leisurely pace, not paying attention to where he was going and he tripped over the bag dumped in his path, spilling its contents all over the floor.

The Uchiha sighed and rolled his eyes, Naruto was extremely messy and this sort of thing was a regular occurance so as usual he was left to tidy up after the dobe. He began to repack the bag, folding papers neatly as he went and placing things where Naruto was more likely to find them. A bunch of paticularly crumpled papers caught his eye , but as his fingers began to smooth them out what was on the sheets registered with his distracted mind.

What the hell were those? Why did the Dobe have them...that was just weird! The raven haired boy stormed into the living room, all furious rage. Entering the room he was spotted by his friend, who opened his mouth in a smile to gleefully taunt over the stollen sofa space when he caught site of the bundle clenched in a pale fist. The grin quickly turned to a surprised frown and the cheerful flicker in blue eyes was replced with one of fear "Um...thats...thats...not what it looks..um...not...mine..." The blond stuttered as Sasuke advanced on him, death glare firmly in place.

_**PagE bReak pAge breAK Page BREAK!**_

Itachi raised his eyes from his laptop as the sound of yelling ripped through the house. His dear little brother must have brought Naruto home again , although that wasn't surprising since the blond fool was round nearly every day, there was never peace in the house anymore! The oldest Uchiha new he wouldn't be abe to get anything else done until he satisfied the wave of curiosity as to what they had done this time, so he hauled himself off the bed and headed downstairs towards the noise.

He peered round the door , quietly, so as not to be seen and almost laughed at what he saw. Naruto was cowering on one end of the sofa with Sasuke knelt over him, pinning the blonds arms above his head with one hand, leaning right up close to the poor boys face. If it wasn't for the scared expression on the blonds face, or the fact that Sasuke was angrily brandishing some papers at Naruto...well the obvious fighting could have been mistaken for something else entirely. Itachi rolled his eyes, he could tell when his little brother wanted something even before Sasuke himself realised it, and it was a pretty sure fact in his mind that his brother, even if it was only small, had a definite crush on his best friend.

The older Uchiha mentally sighed, and stood just outside the door to the right so that he couldn't be seen by the two boy grappling on the sofa. He needed to think of something clever to say, quickly! His mind was racing as decided between two phrases, trying to acsertain which would cause most embarrasment for the pair, when his mother walked past. She raised an eyebrow at him and opened her mouth, no doubt to question why her son was squatting stealthily by the door to his own living room, looking like he was doing complicated math in his head. Itachi motioned to shush her, then was struck with an idea. By the looks of things Mikoto was bringing cookies to the boys in the living room, Itachi smiled evily to himself and motioned for his mother to continue into the living room. She rolled her eyes at her Son (she worried about him sometimes, he was a genius but a complete nutcase as well.) and went into the living room, only to stop stock still.

Itachi couldn't help but peek round the door again , making sure he was hidden behind his mother. He chuckled, Sasuke was straddling Naruto to prevent the blond from escape , still pinning the smaller boy's hands above his head to stop him fighting back, but this time the youngest Uchihas other hand was tugging harshly on the blonds hair, making Naruto groan in pain. "Ah, Sasuke..let me..." he whimpered angrily, twisting his head only to gasp (in PAIN) when the raven tugged him back round to glare into his eyes. The blond squeaked, frightened and averted his gaze, catching site of Sasuke's mother in the doorway , "Sasuke-Teme! Get off!" he yelled suddenly, despite the sharp tug he recieved to his hair for his loudness.

Itachi smirked, no doubt the blond had taken in their mother's shocked expression and embarresed blush, realising how their positioning must look to her, and Sasuke still had no idea , his little brother was always oblivious when angry, so focused on the one thing, forgetting all smug, Itachi leaned on the door frame to watch.

_**Page break page break**_

Mikoto hummed as she pulled the baking tray from the oven and scraped the hot cookies onto a plate. She smiled to herself, Sasuke had brought Naruto home again. No matter how many times her youngest son brought his loud friend home she continued to be surprised. Until he started Secondry school Sasuke had been a very antisocial child but around halfway through year 7 , when he had just turned 12 her Son had started to make friends, in an odd way...His first friend (Naruto) had apparently jumped out at him from in a tree and shoved a sandwich in his mouth, but however odd, Mikoto wasn't complaining. Sasuke was definatley happier, no matter how much he complained about them. None of his friends were girls though, but that was probably because the majority of females seemed to fawn over him,something she could tell annoyed Sasuke.

She poured some juice into glasses and piled the cookies onto a tray, with some baby tomatoes in a bowl for her odd child, and started down the hall still humming. As she approached the living room Mikoto spotted her oldest son crouched just to the right of the door, still as a statue and staring at the floor with a frown on his face, obviously concentrating hard. She raised an eyebrow at him, puzzled, although for Itachi this behaviour wasn't uncommon, it was still strange to see. She worried about him sometimes, he was a genius but a complete nutcase as well.

She opened her mouth, ready to question his sudden interest in the floorboards, and mabee his sanity at the same time when he raised a finger to his lips, shushing her. What was she gonna do, scare away the floorboard ghosts ? After a second or two of staring he motioned for her to continue walking. Rolling her eyes at the crazy boy Mikoto walked into the living room to deliver the snacks and possibly ask Sasuke what it was his brother had been taking this time when she caught sight of the two boys interlocked forms on the sofa.

Naruto was sprawled full length on the cushions with Sasuke straddling his hips and the two boys were pressed tightly together. Sasuke had strechted his friends arms above the blonds head and pinned them there. Her sons other hand was buried in Naruto's soft blond hair, tugging through the spikes and making the boy wiggle and moan as Sasuke bent close to his face, noses nearly was glued to the spot with surprise, she had not expected this when she came to deliver cookies! "Ah, Sasuke...let me..." the blond boy whimpered turning his head upwards towards his hands, clearly wanting them released only to gasp and widen his eyes as Sasuke guided his head round so they were again face to face, staring into each others eyes.

Suddenly Naruto caught sight of her and as Mikoto made eye contact with the boy she was pretty sure he comprehended what she'd seen as she new her expression was shocked. She set the cookies down in the doorway and turned to leave, winking at Naruto as she did so...although she wasn't sure he saw because he was too busy trying to shove Sasuke off.

_**Page break Page break page break**_

Finally Naruto managed to shove his raven haired friend from on top of him, he had nearly given up and had been resighnd to having his arse kicked, then explaining to Sasuke about the pictures but seeing Mikoto in the doorway with obviously the wrong idea about what had been going on had spurred him to stop the crazy Uchiha from destroying him, if only to get him to explain that seen to his confused mother.

"Sasuke-Teme! Your mother was in the doorway! Do you not know what that looked like?" The blond yelled at the smirking raven, who sooo did not get it!

"Like I was about to kick you arse as always dobe." Sasuke laughed, "What else would it look like?"

Itachi chuckled from the doorway "Like you were about to do something very different to his arse little brother!"

Sasuke's eyes bugged, then he blushed "WHAT?"

**Sorry this took longer than the others, I had exams and illness and a sausage sandwich distracing me all at once! :)**

** Also I am thinking of bringing other pairings in..should I have a poll? should i have a poll to see if I should have a poll? answer meeee!**

**^_^ Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note; ******The ending to the last one was a bit rushed...*guilty face*... I had to hurry and get something out before I went to a concert (JLS, not really my thing but it was for my friends birthday, it was good though I am more of a mumford and sons/30 seconds to mars kinda girl myself!) ... and because I rushed the end I had no idea where to start on this chapter :/ ****

****Thank you reviewers: (omg theres loads of you now!)****

****librarycat9 , DemonKittyAngel (how did you work out their plan?),Sachiel Angelo (^_^ kibahina is one of my favourite non slash pairings - adorable), Killershadow23 , Fluffyfrog , immortal-lover14 (hmmm...can I steal that reaction for another character later on..?),kitoriko and HeartsNaruto.****

**Disclaimer; I dont own Naruto or any characters, nor do I make money from it! **

**Pairings, will be SasuNaru eventually...and mabee others **

****WARNINGS! yaoi (boyxboy) pairing, and probably badly written. Rating may go up.****

Sasuke stared, wide eyed at his brother with his jaw hanging half-way to the floor. Itachi was such a pervert! And his Mother certainaly wouldn't think anything like that, it was obvious that Naruto and he were fighting...he had the blond boy pinned beneath him to stop escape and was glaring close to Nauto's face, not to mention his friend had been making little squeaky noises of fear!

"Oh...!" Sasuke's eyes widened further if that were possible as he realised the implications of his actions

The youngest Uchiha blinked and flushed deep red under his friends angry gaze , Naruto sighed angrily at Sasuke and covered his eyes with his hand exasperated, the raven was a genius but also had a one track mind when angry. That one track consisted mainly of smushing whoever angered him with his fists and then stealing and burning their socks for some reason...

"Just go and explain to your mum, Teme." Naruto snapped his fingers when Sasuke looked about to protest, glaring at the other boy. "No, just hurry before she tells the world! You know what Tsunade-hag would be like, even if I tell her it's a misunderstanding!"

Sasuke huffed angrily, he didn't see why he had to explain! And he still needed desperatley to question the dobe, but his friend did have a point. His Mother might tell his father, so after glaring a sufficient amount he tormed from the living room towards the kitchen, trying to steel himself for the no doubt awkward explanations to come.

When Sasuke had left the room Itachi turned to Naruto questioningly. "What did you do this time? He seemed slightly more...worked up than usual" Itachi chuckled as Naruto began to stutter, and recalling the papers he had seen his brother brandishing at the blond, the older raven quickly scanned the room for them. Spotting the crumpled wad of paper on the arm of the sofa Itachi strolled casually over and settled on the cushions, slowly unfolding the ball.

Naruto's mind was elsewhere as he internally grumbled at Sasuke for putting them in a bad position, ( Literally!) so he didn't notice the eyebrow raising directed at him by Itachi. This of course aggravated Itachi, as he put a lot of effort into his eyebrow raising techniques so he carefully scruched the paper back into a ball and flicked it at Naruto's head.

Naruto turned, scowling to pick up whatever it was Itachi had thrown, and froze. "Shit!" he whispered, and slowly turned to see Itachi raising his eyebrows in a suprised manner. "Naruto, now I am less inclined to believe you when you say you were fighting my brother! Why have you got pictures of him sleeping? Shirtless?"

"They aren't mine!" the blond exclaimed, "The stupid fangirls put them there!"

"Right, and I am in fact the queen of Sheeba!" Itachi smirked, "Do you want me to call Sasuke back and stop him from making excuses to mother, I know admitting you like each other may be hard...but it would save time to let her know now rather than confusing her by changing your mind in a week or so..." He trailed off the sentence to raise his perfectly skilled eyebrows at the teen, again.

"Itachi..." The blond growled warningly, narrowing his eyes.

"I see why you agreed to this fangirl competition now! Very good cover up there Naruto..." The older boy chuckled and dashed from the room as Naruto thundered after him like a bull, Itachi loved provoking Sasuke's...friend.

"YOU are going in the frickin compost heap with the trash!"

Itachi smiled and ran faster, this was so much more fun than if Sasuke had got himself a girlfriend!

_**Page ****break PAGE BREAK pagety pagety page break!**_

Sasuke shuffled into the kitchen to find his Mother laying the table for dinner, she smiled fondly at him and after carefully setting down the dish of potatoes in her hand and pulling off the oven glove she quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, did I walk in at the wrong time?" she smiled gently and , before pulling away and trying to reassure her son, who looked nervous. "Naruto looked pretty upset, if he's worried I'll tell people I won't, but Sasuke can you at least tell your father and Itachi...oh no wait he will already know, he was Sasuke dear you know I'm glad this has happened. You do always seem happier with Naruto around and I guess I should have seen it coming, you two are very close.."

Mikoto was rambling now, and Sasuke sighed, prepared to wait untill she was finished and then eventually convince her that he and Naruto weren't...whatever the hell she thought they were! Just as he thought his mother's chatter was calming down as she finished her strange ritual she unconsciously used whenever she recieved big news. The youngest Uchiha used this time to prepare what he was going to say in his head, and finally opened his mouth to speak. "Mother, that wasn't..um, I'm not.."

"Mikoto what is that lovey smell!" came a voice from the hall. Sasuke panicked and turned to the kitchen door eyes wide, he hadn't had a chance to correct his mother, and his father was home, ohnononono! That was not good, she would tell his Dad! And Fugaku was scary!

Mikoto sensed her sons panic, and smiled at him softly, "Sasuke, it's ok you don't have to tell him yet. Just, soon ok. We don't do secrets in this family." Then she turned and walked out of the room to her husband who was taking off his shoes in the hall.

Sasuke sighed dispondently and went to fetch Naruto and Itachi for dinner.

PAAAAAAAAGE **bREakkk PAGEEEEEEEEEE bREAK Break page **

Dinner was a tense affair, Naruto kept shooting nervous looks between Mikoto and Sasuke, who were having some kind of conversation made of small head and hand gestures. As it was Sasuke's mother was trying to get her youngest son to talk to his father, and for some reason he was flat out refusing, (this whole argument was silent, as they **are **Uchihas and can subsiquently get by on glares and "Hns"). Fugaku was pretending to be unaware of the conflict, it didn't seem to affect him, so it obviously could wait until after he had finished his food. Itachi sat quietly chuckling to himself, but everyone ignored this as it was only just above the normal level of insanity for him.

Naruto couldn't stand the tense atmosphere and escaped to the bathroom after wolfing down his meal as if he had been in the desert with nothing but sand to eat for the last month. He frowned as he sat on the bathroom floor and examined the wall tiles, Sasuke hadn't managed to let his mum know that what she had seen was a misunderstanding, and so Mikoto had also been shooting him knowing smiles as he tried to eat. It was unnerving and weird, but kind of a sweet gesture, but he din't want to encourage her so he stayed focused on his food, blushing slightly because of the positively suggestive looks Itachi was giving him and Sasuke. The blond stared contemplativley at the wall hearing the stairs creak and stood up. By the sounds of it Fugaku and Mkoto had gone upstairs and he could saely leave his Sanctuary.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

When Naruto finally located Sasuke, he was setting out the sofa cushions for them to sleep on in the living room, (because thats where the big T.V was!) The blond boy smiled and floppedun helpfully where Sasuke was trying to arrange the cushions into two bed shapes, but they wouldn't quite fit. Naruto just rolled his eyes and shoved the cushions together in the middle of the floor. They usually just did this but, Naruto assumed, his raven haired friend must still be edgy about the earlier Incident.

"What movie you wanna watch Dobe?" Sasuke called to the other boy. "Actually, you know where they are just pic one while I get popcorn."

"Salted for me Teme!" Naruto yelled, and then quickly selected a Harry Potter movie. It was a film he knew that the stuck up raven loved but would never admit to, (like P.S I Love you, the title the fangirls nearly tricked out of Naruto earlier if you were wondering.) The blond flopped down on the cushions, in the middle and pulled the blankets over himself, when Sasuke finally got back with a bowl of salty popcorn the begining theme tune had started.

The raven snorted at his friend scathingly "Harry Potter!"

Naruto just smiled in an 'I know you love it' sort of way, and lifted the blanket , inviting Sasuke in. At first the pale boy hesiated, what if one of parents walked in? His mum already had the wrong idea!

"Come on Teme!" The blond whined, "We always do movie night like this, it's not like i'm going to cuddle you or anything!"

"Fine, fine, just this won't help our situation if my mother comes in!" Sasuke huffed grudginly climbing in.

"We will tell her we are just two manly guys who were having a fight, and are watching a movie! Wev'e done it countless times!" the tan boy grinned, remembering some of their past movie nights.

"Right, manly, says the boy who's competing in the girl sport events next week" the Uchiha quipped sarcastically, smirking as he shuffled closer to offer Naruto the popcorn.

"Oh shut up and watch the movie!" Naruto snapped , but grinned, happy Sasuke wasn't trying to create a distance between them because of the days events.

****Well thats it, so sorry it took so long, I will give you somethin tomorrow and Monday to Friday next week I will try and get one out every day, for their sports week ! ^_^****

**At the concert some people came halfway through and stood right in front of us ...grrr**

**my friend is really short so she couldn't see past them so I stood right behind the people and screamed real loud in their ear every time we had to cheer,**

**after one song they moved to a different spot.. hehehheheh!**

**^_^ Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note; Hello, How are you? **

**I am so excited! I'm going to France in about a week...but I can't take a computer so, for five or six days after the tenth there will be no story! ...sorry *bows head in shame* **

**But I'm gonna see the Eiffel Tower! (is that how you spell it?)**

**Thank you reviewers: HeartsNaruto ( Hehe, for some reasonI get the feeling you might like Naruto just a little bit!), Iluyusha , kitoriko , librarycat9 , DemonKittyAngel , ( ^_^ I bow to your reasoning skills!), Sachiel Angelo , (Naru in a skirt comes later in the story , so you'll have to wait a bit mwuhuhuh!)**

**Disclaimer; (new bit added! woop!) I do not own any characters from Naruto nor do I make money from them, PLUS I do not own or make money from Rhianna's 'California King bed'**

** thankyou.**

**Ok, one note;**_ This is music _This is normal

Naruto could hear soft music drifting through his mind, soothing female vocals gently pulling him from a sleep that he was all too reluctant to leave. It was pleasantly warm, but not over heated and he could feel that the blankets had slipped off during the night and were twined around his legs. A warm breeze was tickling his face in soft regular puffs and his arm was draped as usual across his soft pillow.

The music was odd though, the blond thought groggily, he never left his music on while he was sleeping. Mabee he had fallen asleep without switching off the movie, but Naruto was puzzled as he was pretty sure Rhianna wasn't in 'Harry Potter'. He couldn't make out any real words but he recognised her voice (Sasuke had a lot of her music on his ipod ), it was soothing but Naruto knew if he went back to sleep he wouldn't get up the whole day and he and Sasuke had agreed to do sport training that day.

The last notes of the song rang out leaving a few seconds silence before it began louder than before so that Naruto could now make out the words instead of just hearing the soft blur of Rhianna's voice.

_"Chest to chest,"_

Naruto sighed and tried to shift his legs to stretch as he always did before waking, but the sheets were heavy and wrapped tightly round his legs. As he squirmed to try freeing himself from the covers, the pillow which he had his arm draped over began to stir.

"_Nose to Nose "_

Naruto froze. Was he hugging Sasuke's viscious Algerian Hamster-Gerbil-Dog?

_"Palm to Palm,"_

Would it bite him?

_"We were always just that close."_

Oh fuck, would he get rabies?

"_Wrist to wrist,"_

Wait...did Sasuke even have a viscious rabid Algerian Hamster-gerbil-dog?

_"Toe to toe,"_

Did they even exist?

_"Lips that felt like the inside of a rose"_

No, the blond thought, they didn't...phew! He relaxed as the chorus of the song begn to play, feeling relieved and a tiny bit embarrased with himself for getting all worked up out nothing. There was no such thing as an Algerian Hamster-Gerbil-Dog, especially not rabid viscious ones! So he couldn't be hugging one. It was obvious now that he was just hugging a...

Naruto felt puzzled, what was he hugging, it couldn't be a pillow , pillows don't breath. The chorus of the song was ending as he puzzled over this mystery, when the thing in his arms made a growly snuffly noise and began to squirm.

Naruto froze again, and this time his eyes shot wide open at the growl.

_**PAGE BREAK page break PAGE break page BREAK**_

Sasuke slowly returned to consciousness as one of his current favourite songs drifted into his hearing. He tried to shift so that he was more in the direction of the sound, but something was attached tightly to his legs. The raven haired boy squirmed, annoyed at the restriction to his movements, and growled in frustration as a rolled up blanket thrown around his waste tightened. The music kept playing.

"Eye to Eye"

Sasuke fluttered his own obsidian eyes open and stiffened at the sight of two blue ones staring right back at him. Most of his brain was frozen with shock and...something else, but the small bit that remained awake was thinking scathingly 'Oh for the pete's sake, how cheesy is this?'.

_"Cheek to Cheek," _

Both boys lay frozen where they were, each taking in the situation with looks of confusion and embarassment and...something else, nope actually, that was jut another heaping of embarrasment!

_"Side by Side"_

"Hn..." Sasuke tried to manage, but it came out a few octaves higher than normal, making it more of a squeak than the non comital unfazed approach he had been going for .

**_PaGe BrEaK page break PAGE BREAK pAgE bReAk_**

Itachi sat outside of the living room in the his same old snooping spot so that he could see into the living room without being seen, he rubbed his hands together in glee and opened his mouth in a silent evil laugh. It was all going to plan!

Earlier that morning, 3:03am to be exact, he had decided that his bedroom needed cleaning, NOW, and after piling up about three months worth of crap and washing he stumbled (gracefully) downstairs to offload it into the bin/washing machine/dishwasher/microwave */fridge. After loading the final plate into the machine he began searching through the cupboards for his arch enemy, knowing full well that his mother and father ate these on a regular basis and there were bound to be at least a couple of packets.

The raven haired teen shuddered upon finding the disgusting food , but nevertheless grabbed all 23 packets from the shelves, (Mikoto brought tons, as every time Itachi saw one, even when someone was halfway through eating it he would smash them on the floor and then stamp on them screaming like a maniac. Unfortunatley her son had a sixth sense when it came to this food and nearly always could tell when they were being eaten in the house, so she needed lots of spares.) and stormed from the kitchen, fully intending to go back to his room and stomp them into crumbs until morning when his mother would confiscate and lock away what remained.

Anyway, he had passed the living room and caught a glance of a wrapper on the coffee table and he ran in quickly to see if it was another one of the dreaded snacks. That was when he caught site of Naruto and Sasuke, legs twined together, faces oh so close, and he new this was a perfect oppertunity to embarass his little brother into admitting his feelings for his blond friend.

A plan formed in the oldest Uchiha brother's head and he hurried to his room, still clutching the snacks, and fetched his ipod dock. Then Itachi ran down stairs again, plugging in the speakers before hurrying up to his brothers room to fetch Sasuke's ipod. After a minute or two of shuffling he found the perfect song and then it took about twenty minutes to figure out how to put it on repeat, but he didn't turn it on just yet.

Itachi tiptoed into the living room and opened the window carefully so that a light breeze and some soft morning light would filter through when the sun came up, then as an afterthought he grabbed the snack from the table and glared at it as he ascended to his room to enjoy smushing food for an hour or two before he put his plan into action.

At about 8.30am the older raven crept downstairs with the ipod dock remote and took his position. He set the volume low and played the song, a smile twitching his lips, after two times through on quite he was bored so turned up the volume, thats when the boys in the living room started shifting. As the second verse of 'California King Bed' began Itachi saw his brothers eyelids flick open, and he laughed silently when the boy froze at seeing his friends arms wrapped around him.

Then Sasuke squeaked

Itachi had to bury his face in his hoodie to stop the flow blown laughter now, this was hilarius. Now they might finally have to face their feelings.

Naruto began to speak, and Itachi began to think of clever things to say when they had finished the cheesy romantic bit , taunt or be nice...hmmm.

"Uhh," Naruto could be heard nervously starting to talk, Itachi smirked, here it comes!

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A VISCIOUS ALGERIAN HAMSTER-GERBIL-DOG!" The blond yelled suddenly into Sasuke's slightly offended looking face, "with raaaabiiiess!"

As Naruto whispered the last part, Sasuke burst out laughing and jomped on the blond, slapping him silly. "I Don't Have Rabies!" Each word punctuated with a slap, and soon both boys were rolling around laughing their heads off, awkward moment gone they forgot about the music which mysteriously stopped by the time they were lying exhausted and happy on their cushion bed.

Back in his room Itachi growled and slid down onto his bed, head in his hands. Those two were so fucking dense! He snarled and threw an intrusive snack wrapper from his bed, cursing stupid brothers and disgusting snacks in his head.

_**PAGE BREAK PAGEE BREAKK PAGEEE BREAKKK PAGEEEE BREAKKKK**_

After a morning of lounging around wattching T.V. Naruto and Sasuke made their way into the grounds to do training for the upcoming week, where as Sasuke reminded him every chance he got, Naruto would be competing against the girls to help win the bet.

First they ran laps around Sasuke's huge garden, jogging to warm up first and then slowly getting faster as they both tried to stay slightly ahead of the other. Sasuke was quickly gaining an edge over Naruto, and he turned to smirk baack at the blond behind him but stumbled in a rabbit hole, rolling along the ground before coming to a stop lying on his ran over to him and after making sure he wasn't hurt witha quick glance the blond began to taunt his friend who was staring dazedly at the sky.

"Ha, Teme! Who's the Dobe now, eh?" he laughed and then helped the raven up, totally unaffected by the icy glare directed at him.

Next they set up hurdles between the trees using sticks, and then added a high jump into the small lake at the end. From there they would swim to the end of the lake, climb out and mount two dirt bikes which they would use to cycle up a hill, leave them in the bushes, then run all the way back to the house.

They did this course all the time , with Sasuke winning every time, except for when his foot was broken, but he had still come a close second!

"OK, whats the prize this year Dobe?" The raven smirked, "And no, we don't have ramen in the house! Actually we don't have much to eat at all, my mum is shopping now but the fancy place she goes to get our food is way away and she won't be back till before dinner."

Naruto pouted and whined dramatically,"But I can't last that long without food, and it's traditional for the winner to pick what we eat!"

"Well," Sasuke sighed, "We shouldn't eat that much after training anyway, so winner chooses weather we have cookies, crisps, or snack bars?"

"COOKIES!" Naruto yelled happily and he immediatley crouched into the start position ready for the run up to the hurdles. Sasuke crouched aswell, and after about five seconds they began to count in unison,

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Naruto haired off, trying to get an edge early on, because once Sasuke hit the water for swimming he was doomed! The raven swam like a fish, or a shark, that fitted better. They reached the first hurdle together,and tried to shove each other as they jumped beween the trees. (what? no one said they had to be fair!)

Sasuke landed a good kick on Naruto's leg as they went over a jump and the blond stumbled, but kept running, now a meter behind the raven. As they aproached the high jump Sasuke put on a spurt of speed and when the raven pushed off for his jump Naruto was momentarily destracted by the image of his friend, just in running shorts, sweating from exursion twisting over the bar and into a backward dive when he hit the water.

The blond slapped himself and continued on with the race, he lost sight of Sasuke whilst swimming through the water but when he hauled himself, dripping wet onto the bank he caught site of his friend pulling on a pair of trainers placed next to the bikes. By the time Naruto had his own shoes on, the Uchiha was already cycling up the hill.

Once Sasuke reached the top he had a second to stare at Naruto, who's well muscled legs were carrying up to the summit right behind Sasuke, his pretty blue eyes narrowed in concentration and his sunshine hair catching the light beautifully.

The Uchiha blinked, shook his head and began to dash down the hill towards his home, trying to run the thoughts out of his head. Finally Naruto caught up to him, right near the house, they ran neck and neck until the raven, noticing his friends heavy panting in his ear, panicked and began to sprint away, wide eyed, leaving Naruto in his wake.

_**pAGE BREAK**_

Naruto entered the kitchen grumbling. He was so sure he was going to win that time! Where had Sasuke found the energy? His raven haired friend leaned against a cupboard smugly, arms crossed and smirking.

"No cookies for you my friend!" He grinned evily and turned to open the cupboard behind him, then the little Uchiha stopped, eye twitching as he stared at the empty shelves.

Sasuke screamed stomping his feet as he shook his fist at the ceiling.

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD, STOP DESTROYING ALL THE FRICKIN CEREAL BARS!"

**Ok thats it! (and on schedule for once!) **

**NOTE! This next week mon-fri I will be (hopefully) doing a chapter a day to make up for my impending absense! **

**So, tune in to find out what happens to our heroes. ^_^ hehehe **

**^_^ Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note; Hello, it's me again. **

**What have you been up to ? My school gave me books they were gonna chuck out so I could burn them! I like burning things. :)**

**I am really glad you all liked my charectarisation (I can't spell that word!) of Itachi.**

**REVIEWERS: Kyurengo , librarycat9 (It's not a weird thing to hate ! Cereal bars are the root of all evil !), BinhaVasAbb , sugargirl89 , Iluyusha , DemonKittyAngel , HeartsNaruto , Kyra Kitsune ( *hyperventalating*...aaaah nooo, small grammar mistakes? I must scour my chapters and fix them immediatley!), kitoriko ( ^_^ thank you, I am having a lovely day...Well it was night because I typed that chappie at 2am while smushing evil snack food...)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from Naruto nor do I make money from them!**

** thankyou, you may now proceed to the story!**

Sakura fluffed out her pink hair and smirked at her reflection in the mirror, for sport you were allowed to wear your own kit and she felt that hers made her look very sexy in deed ! Sasuke-kun wouldn't be able to resist her now ! She was in a short red sport mini dress thing wth tight shorts underneath, they were a little hard to move in but they would distract Sasuke-kun so much that he would run into a hurdle and she would take him to the medical room and stand at his bedside and when he woke up he would love her for ever and ever for saving his brain from bleeding!

Well, that was her fantasy anyway... In fact a lot of girls were thinking along those same lines, totally forgetting that this was a sport competition and that the thing that would win them most points would be actually being able to move in their gymn kit so that they could win races! Oh well.

_**PAAAAAE B R E A K**_

Naruto hurried into the boys changing rooms and stripped out of his school uniform, quickly grabbing the baggy running shorts and sports top that he had accidently left in the lockers at school whilst he stayed at Sasuke's, he pulled them on and then turned to his raven haired companion so that they could head out to the first events. Sasuke, however, was staring at him with glazed eyes, head tilted slightly to the side.

Naruto frowned, confused "Um, Teme we need to go or we'll be late..."

The Uchiha blinked out of his trance, and glared. "It's your fault for not bringing gymn clothes to my house, Idiot!" he snarled, but after a moment of taking in Naruto'shurt look Sasuke sighed, shoulders sagging "I'm sorry, I just, I am just nervous."

The blond snorted, "YOU! nervous! Never heard such a lie! Now come on, my javelin starts in a minute and you have to get to Long jump!"

The raven haired teen smiled briefly before turning towards th gymn.

_**P A G E B R E A K !**_

Sakura smirked at Ino who was wearing disgusting baggy gymn shorts and an old sport shirt, the girl looked disgusting! Sakura thought, and told her so as well.

"You'll never get Sasuke looking like that Ino pig!" The pink haired girl whispered smugly, "Everyone but you and Naruto are dressed up pretty, you won't stand a chance!"

Ino giggled and turned away from the other girl, she didn't want her catching on to the obvious fact that her own chances were more in jeprody because of the tight stiff clothes.

"Alright!" Came the voice of Kakashi-Sensei from behind them "Now you ladies have finally decided to join us, we can begin." he said, clapping his hands together.

Sakura growled, eye twitching, "We have been here twenty minutes!"

"S-sakura-chan, stop w-asting time!" Hinata stuttered from behind, (she took great joy in throwing pointy sticks at things and couldn't wait to get started!)

"Yes, Sakura, we really must get going...we have other things to be doing you know!" The teacher smiled gleefully from under his mask, revelling in the girl's oh so pissed off expression. He loved annoying children, their reactions were hilarious!

Ino quickly picked a Javelin out of the ground to distract from the argument that would surely take all day and carefully adjusted her grip. Then, focusing down the field, she began a run up in long easy strides, swinging her arm round in a wide arc before releasing the javelin. Her first throw took an impressive distance, and by the time she had finished her third and final, she was well near to breaking the record! She nodded, happy with her work, confident that she should place first.

Sakura sniffed, looking un-impressed but inside she was crying.. it would take a lot to beat that! Seizing a javelin she marched to the line and began to take a run-up. Unfortunateley her clothes were so tight that the strides were omly half of Ino's and her arm wouldn't extend far enough upwards, leaving her with a pathetic total that had her nearly in tears. This continued as pretty much the theme of the event. All of the participants were greatly restricted and no-one came even close to Ino's score.

Naruto, oblivious as usual, didn't realise that the stupid outfits the girls were wearing were what was making the abysmal scores emerge and he asummed that javelin was a very hard sport. (He had never done it before because he usually chose events like discus, but this year someone had finally told him that Javelin meant throwing a pointy stick, so he leapt at the chance) Knowing nothing about the technique, he didn't fancy a run up because at least three girls had fallen flat on their faces.

The blond went right up to the line and stood squinting to where the furthest point thrown so far (Ino's) was marked out, he pulled his arm back and swept it over his head from a standstill. The stick flew through the air, landing just a centimetre further than Ino's. He blinked and then cheered loudly.

"Wooooop ! I won! I am now champion of this stick throwing sport! Yes!"

_**p a g e br ea k pa ge br e a k! **_

By the time Naruto had finished his three events for the day, Sasuke was also nearly finished. The blond rushed to the gymn so that he could watch the last couple of jumps before his friend was finished. After silently shutting the door and turning he caught site of Kiba taking a run up for a jump which he obviously wasn't going to make, you could tell by the fatigue on his face. At the last second befroe the jump the dog boy panicked, and instead of jumping he grabbed a hold of the bar, and because he was running so fast to begin with his legs carried him right over the matts along the lenth of the gymn towards the wall. Just before he collided with the surface, Kiba thrust the bar in frontof him and like a backward pole vault it pushed him away from the impending wall.

He ended up standing like a fencer, pole jabbed into the wall as if it were a sword and a glare of hatred on his face "Haha, you shall not beat me this time foul beast! I will remain standing VERTICAL!" he yelled, flourishing the pole at the silent wall.

The whole hall burst out into hysterical laughter, and the brunnette loving the attention pulled the pole across his stomach as if it were his arm and bowed. The guy new how to lose in style!

Once the occupants of the room had settled down the bar was replaced and it was Sasuke's turn to jump for what was apparently to beat the record which was set by Itachi oh so many yonks ago. Naruto held his breath, eyes intently focused on his friend throughout the run up. The raven took his jump and shot into the air, twisting onto his back. Naruto was entranced by the Uchiha's lithe form as his legs flicked up high and he flew over the bar, just like on their training course.

The blond gasped, Sasuke was going to miss the crash matts , he had too much momentum!

Naruto turned his head and closed his eyes.

**_page break _**

"I can't believe you did that little brother!" Itachi sounded extremely annoyed, but his face was teasing. "You broke my record! How could you!"

Naruto couldn't see the older ravens teasing expression, and he turned angrily on Itachi , "He nearly knocked himself out and all you care about is a fucking record, he could have broken his neck, it's lucky he hasn't broken anything!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmered trying to stop the blonds rant,

"NO, you shut up! Don't ever do anything that stupid again! And you!" He rounded on Itachi again "should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Dobe! shutup, your giving me a headache!" the younger Uchiha bit out, and the blond immediatley quieted down. "I'm actually fine, just a coupe bruises, I was still half on the matts and Itachi is joking so calm down!"

Said Itachi smirked slyly "I didn't know you were so protective of your Sasuke-kun !" he sniggered gleefully.

The younger Uchiha could tell that Naruto wasn't in the mood for teasing, and had been genuinley worried which was kinda sweet..nice, not sweet, so he quickly retorted to his brother "Oh for the love of god go away or I'll tell mother it was you who put milk in all the shampoo bottles!"

Itachi frowned "But that wasn't actually me!"

"I know, it was Naruto's little cousin Konohamaru, but I will blame it on you if you don't fuck off, I'm tired!"

**O_o I swallowed a tomato whole the other day, my friend said I couldn't do it but I did ! **

**She thought I was gonna choke...but I didn't! **

**Then I felt really sick all of the next day :(**

**^_^ Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note; Hi!**

**This is the second day of sport week, sorry it's late but I had my sports day at my school to do as well and a bad case of writers block! **

** Thank you Reviewers! *aah my first reviewer has no name, so if you are that person this is your mention!* ,HeartsNaruto ,librarycat9 (..never tried a fibre shake myself...sounds slightly strange..) ,kitoriko , Kyra Kitsune ( I actually only swallowed the tomato whole because I don't like the inside of them, but I can never turn down free food, even that I don't like!) ,Telekinetic Electric Ninja ,Sachiel Angelo (all in good time my friend ^_^), Iluyusha (YUP !) , chiyoe (for chpt 5) , BinhaVasAbb (I shall rectify the names immeiatley! X) **

**Disclaimer i do not own the charactrs, nor make money from them!**

**and now to our story!**

Naruto sat thinking about the events of the previous day. After Sasuke had dramatically ended the first day of sports week by over shooting the crash matts in high jump he was even more determined to win the bet than ever. Fangirls were so annoying, they were sending the raven cards for him to get well and generally resuming their fawning attitude. It was a good thing he already had a lead in points for sport week. Most of the girls the day before had been in ridiculous clothes that had stopped them from actually moving.

Consiquentally the blond had managed two first places out of the three events he had taken part in, and third place in the last one. It was rather funny actually, he was now goin to be put down in the books as the girls javelin and Long jump champion! He was slightly annoyed that Ino had beaten him in the high jump, but she was just very tall and barely had to jump to make it over the bar, but little Hinata coming second in the high jump had been a surprise, she must not have been in such a stupid outfit as the others because she managed to place not only that but also a third in the javalin, being beaten by only a couple centimeters by a very smug Ino. The only other person who had managed to place was a girl who wasn't involved in the bet, because she had been kicked out after the first round, and this girl, (Naruto couldn't recall her name) had happily rubbed her win into Sakura and the rest of WALSUC who didn't get a win's faces.

Sasuke of course had won all of his events so far, but to the blond's annoyance, if Naruto had been competing in the boys section his javelin total would have beaten the ravens, and Naruto would have won!

He was also still pissed off about Itachi's joke from when Sasuke had been hurt, Naruto wasn't angry with Itachi as such, more with himself for getting so worked up and protective over his friend and he was also plenty embarrassed, obviously just what Itachi wanted as always! Why did he always try to make the blond feel so awkward with his...his...insinuations! But that was beside the point, he needed to get ready for sport.

_**PAGE B R EA K PAGE BR E A K**_

Sasuke sat in his homeroom, trying to block out the insesant chatter of Sakura who had deemed it nescesary to buy him a huge box of chocolates and a get well card, even when it was obvious that he was well, and ready to do some racing. Apart from the fact that she just wanted an excuse to talk to him, the only person he wanted to see right now was his dobe, the dobe.

The raven was in the mood to taunt someone, to have a proper conversation and talk to someone who wasn't trying so hard to impress him!

Finally Naruto wandered into the class. Sasuke immrdiatley smiled at him, getting up and approaching his friend while completely ignoring Sakura's hurt expression, she wasn't important. He tapped the blond on the shoulder, begining to speak when Kakashi-sensei walked into the room and demanded the attention of the class. The Uchiha fumed. He wanted some normal human contact and conversation before he had tto be seperated from his friend for the day, which was a strange thought.. Naruto wasn't normal. And since when did he need human contact? He was a loner god-damnit!

"Alright class, unfortunately today as you can see it is shitting it down with rain out there, and around lunch time it's predicted to have a storm, so!" Kakashi began, but he didn't have to finish, Sasuke sighed angrily at wjat he knew was coming "Todays sport is cancelled. That's the bad news, good news is that you get to do nothing for a whole day!" There was a mix of cheering and angry sounds from the room, as all the students stared at their teacher, looking for further instruction. The silver haired man just pulled out his porn with a 'don't ask me' look on his face, and began to read.

_**p a g e b r e a k p a g e b r e a k **_

They wasted away the morning talking and trying to steal glances at Kakashi-sensei's book while he wasn't looking, because all though the front cover of the book was a boring text book, they were pretty sure there was porn in there. Unless the man got off from looking quadratic equations that was, and since it was Kakashi they probably wouldn't be surprised.

By lunch time they were so bored that they had resulted to emailing to Itachi's University teachers that he must be given nothing but serial bars and raisons to eat. Sasuke wouldn't know if it had workrd until he got home but he was pretty sure his brother would be at melting point.

"Sasuke! I'm bored." Naruto whined finally "Can we go eat outside at our tree and watch the lightning!"

"Dobe!" The raven sighed exasperatedeley (is that even a word?) "There's lightning out there, and if a tree gets struck by lightning it explodes, do you want to look more like a pin-cushion than you already do?" He smirked ruffling the blond spikes.

The tanned boy huffed, shaking his head to dislodge the hand "Fine! But we can sit in the middle of the field right?" he stared at Sasuke pleadingly.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kiba joined in the conversation.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and stood, marching to the door. The brunette looked momentarily confused until Naruto stage whispered "That means he'll come with us!"

Once they were down on the field Naruto and Kiba plopped down on the wet grass side by side facing down the hill towards the sea so they could watch the lightning flash as it got closer, however, Sasuke hovered around reluctant to sit on the floor when it was about five minutes Naruto , growing annoyed grabbed the raven's arm and pulled him down into his lap.

"Just sit down Teme, your missing the show!" Naruto whispered excitedly, then suddenly cheered as thunder rumbled through the air, and Sasuke smile and relaxed onto the blonds chest. The Uchiha chuckled as Naruto and Kiba cheered again at lightning this time, and the small sound reverberated through Naruto's chest making the blond shiver (from cold obviously Naruto thought).

Kiba got out his mobile and started texting furiously, until Sasuke tried to knock the phone from his hands. "Don't do that idiot, the lightning will strike you!" The raven yelled over the thunder. Kiba huffed, "Fine, but I need to text Hinata so I'm going inside." The brunette stood and ran back to the school, leaving Sasuke and Naruto huddled together in the storm, as the lightning crashed closer and closer.

As a particularly close flash streaked the sky The blond buried his face in the back of his friends shirt to help re adjust his eyes after the bright light. Suddenly his friend stiffened in his lap. "What's up teme/" Naruto asked nervously, sensing the ravens own nervousness.

"Um...uh...nothing..just the lightnings pretty close, we should go inside..yeah." The raven sprang to his feet, pulling the blond with him and Naruto shrugged, letting the other boy lead him as they spinted inside.

As they rushed in, feet slipping on the stone floor Naruto smiled. "This is awsome!" he yelled, grabbing a post and sliding round a corner, still holding Sasuke's arm. The tan boy let go of the post, but couldn't stop, he smashed his back into the wall, closing his eyes on the impact.

Sasuke opened his mouth to yell at his idiot friend for not stopping, but his feet kept slipping the same as the blonds hadd towards the wall because Naruto was still gripping his arm tightly,and that was pulling him closer, he closed his eyes bracing his arms in front of himself to keep from smashing his face on the wall. His hands jarred on the surface and he stopped slipping, but the impact with the hard wall was enough to shake his arms so that they collapsed and his body jerked once more foward.

Naruto felt something collide with his body, and heard the smack as his friends palms hit the wall either side of his head, then a half second later something soft collided harshly with his mouth, "Ow!" He tried to say, but the movement caught whatever it was against his mouth, what was it?, lips? oh duck fuck! between his own and he froze, eyes snapping open in realisation. The person on top of him who had to be Sasuke, but even though he could see the raven's onyx eyes he was hoping wasn't, had also frozen. Then suddenly they pulled back, cheeks as red as Sasta clause suits.

"Um...haha, well...that was um.." It was Sasuke who was stuttering !

This was slightly scary to the blond. He was hoping his friend would punch him or yell, or even just go 'hn', but Sasuke, stuttering and blushing was too weird!

"I NEED TO PEE!" Naruto yelled loudly and ran to the bathroom, into a stall locking it behind him.

"Great!" The Uchiha muttered. "Kissing me makes him need to pee!" Then Sasuke blinked, surprised at the bitterness and disapointment in his own voice. It shouldn't matter to him, it was an accident! So that slight twinge of sadness he was sure was niggling at him was definatley his imagination. It was an accident. He didn't like his friend like that. So it din't matter.

**Errr...was the last bit ok...?**

**ok that's it!**

**Someone was ill at our school sports day so I had to run the 400m , and that's more than I run in a year! It was a relay, and I was second in my bit of it, but our team came last :( Also my shoe came off halfway round hehehe!**

**^_^ Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note; Hi! I'm back from Paris, it was amazing and I went to the top of the Eiffel tower. I was struck by inspiration**** and now know how this story will end! (You don't get to know yet though, hahahha!) **

**Now because it's the summer and I am not at school I might be updating more often and will hopefully conclude this soon as I have many more story ideas to try out. Or should I start another story at the same time ? **

**Thank you my reviewers! librarycat9 ,Iluyusha , Laina7 (for chapters 2, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10 ) HeartsNaruto, Telekinetic Electric Ninja, Kyra Kitsune , Sachiel Angelo , xXPrue-BearXx , Reenan Lefey ,DemonKittyAngel ( who do you think will catch on first? any ideas? I would love to hear them :) ) ,xX Eternal Promise , fishbird (I love your name, do you have wings or fins?), lowfat-yogurt ,Nicole-chanxo , and another no name person(I am alright thanks for asking :) , I was on holiday and it was awsome).**

**Disclaimer ; I own nothing! Are you happy now? **

**On to the story!**

Naruto rubbed his mouth gently, after the shock of the accidental kiss had worn off his lips had started throbbing, this wasn't just mortally embarrasing, it hurt aswell! The crash into Sasuke had shaken his nerves, and he could not escape the feeling of mortification. Naruto growled , school wasn't even over so he couldn't just slink home and sleep it off, avoiding Sasuke in the process. Well at least he could avoid his friend, they still had no lessons for the rest of the day so he could go hide out somewhere untill the end of the day. The blond smiled slightly, that could work!

**_PAGE BREAK_**

Sasuke, meanwhile was less worried about future awkwardness than his realisation that instead of being relieved or embarresed when Naruto had untangled himself and ran to the bathroom but disapointed that the other boy hadn't liked it. What was wrong with him? It didn't matter that his friend, FREIND, just friend, didn't like kissing him. Mabee that was it. He was never bad at everything, the raven haired teen knew and acknowledged that he had a huge ego. Sasuke didn't like being wrong, and he didn't like losing. So, it was just the fact that he'd found something that he apparently wasn't good at, right?

_**Page break page break p a g e b r e a k**_

Naruto stuck his head out of the stall stealthily, whipping his blond hair from side to side as he quickly checked both directions to see if the coast was clear.

"Dun dun duhduh dun dun duh duh.."

With his back against the wall the boy slid out of the bathroom door and began creeping through the halls, humming quietly, eyes squinted with concentration.

"Dun dun duhduh dun dun duhduh.."

By the time he reached the door to homeroom, where he was planning on hiding because no-one likes sitting in there when Kakashi-Sensei is reading... whatever it is he reads, ('Poooooorn!' yelled the back of Naruto's mind before the rest of his brain shushed it loudly, he was trying to be stealthy, and being an overly loud person anyway made Naruto feel as if people could hear every thought in his head, they heard everything he said outloud, even when he whispered so it was only logical that they could hear his thoughts too.) he was all too focussed on humming the mission immposible theme tune and had really gotten into it.

"Dee doodoo, Dee doodoo Dee doodooooooo..."

He roughly grabbed the handle and flung the door open, still singing the theme tune, very loudly.

"Dun dun duhduh DUN duhduh !"

He blinked his eyes in surprise at the empty form room, he had assumed some people would be there but the only occupant was Kakashi-Sensei who was sitting behind his desk reading what was unmistakably porn. The teacher hadn't seemed to notice his presence which was odd considering the blonds flamboyant entrance and Naruto's eyebrows crinkled as he wondered when they're usually alert Sensei had become so unobservant. Naruto stared at the silver haired man suspiciouslly, he didn't seem to be reading the book at all but staring over the top of it. The blond boy's eyes followed Kakashi's gaze to where it was locked on something under the table, that something moved and Naruto 's eyes widened.

"Um... Kakashi-Sensei...?" The teen began , and the teacher finally turned his head.

"Oh crap, um.." The silver haired man looked very surprised and very upset to see Naruto standing there.

"Kashi, what's going on ?" The something under the table started speaking, and Naruto's eyes must have popped out of their sockets as his English teacher's face emerged from under the desk.

"Oh, um...I was just looking for a pen Naruto, Kakashi dropped it and..." The brown haired teacher trailed off at the blonds increduously raised eyebrows.

"Come on Iruka-Sensei!" He chuckled nervously at both teachers' embarressed flushed faces ( well it was hard to tell with Kakashi because of the mask) "Even I am not that stupid, but for Pete's sake why are you doing that sort of thing now? 'Cos I think I might be scarred for life!" He shuddered slightly, bad bad mental pictures, thank god he hadn't actually seen anything.

"Well there was a sign on the door saying I was in a meeting.." Kakashi began weakly.

"I was in mission impossible mode!" The blond exclaimed, "There was no way I'd have seen a sign!"

"Mission what?" Iruka looked confused, what did a movie have to do with anything?

Kakashi however smirked, when Naruto upset Sasuke he would sneak around singing the mission impossible theme song, (Kind of weird when he ws trying to sneak ) but only when the thing that had upset his friend was either really serious or embarrasing and the blond student wasn't looking upset, but very embarrased and traumatised , although those might've been because of the current situation...

"So what did you do to him this time?" The silver -haired teacher asked, trying to sound innocent but unable to keep the smirk out of his voice.

Iruka who by now had climbed from under the desk, straightened himself out and was now perched on top of the desk looked between the two of them confused by Naruto's sudden blush.

Kakashi smirked again, the kid was blushing! This time it must have been something good.

"You know what it's nearly the end of the day, I'm just gonna go downstairs and get my stuff, oh Iruka-Sensei, baa-chan wants you to come over for dinner this weekend, ok bye." With that long rushed sentence, Naruto hurried from the room leaving the two teachers alone again. The brown haired man looked across at his partner questioningly, but all he got was a shrug.

Iruka huffed petulantly, glaring at Kakashi "I told you this was a bad idea!"

_**P A G E B R E A K P A G E B R E A K P A G E B R E A K !**_

Itachi sat in his room , his bed was a spread of papers and notes which he sat in the middle of, occasionaly reading something and sometimess writing something. Mainly though he sat muttering, going over his work in his head over and over. He was just on page 23 of his mental physics textbook (photographic memory ftw ) when an egg timer 'dinged' , shattering his peace.

The raven opened his eyes, it was exactly half an hour before his little brother returned home and he needed to think of some kind of amusing puzzle, comment or object to annoy his brother with. It was for his own good really, kept Sasuke on his toes. And of course it was always fun seeing him agitated. The oldest Uchiha brother's day was very boring usually and these little taunts and moments winding up his brother probably kept him from going insane with boredom and just killing everyone to prove he could... Itachi chuckled, he wouldn't ever do that. His family was too entertaining, oh and he loved them of course, except when they bought cereal bars...

**Well there it is , this chapter is a bit of a filler, sorry... :( And since it's short I'll do another one today.**

**Yesterday I got electric shocked when I was pulling my laptop charger out of the plug socket. It wasn't a bad one, I just felt it jolt up my arm and then it went achy and tingly. I walked back downstairs to where my family were watching Harry Potter and when I told my dear father what I had just done (I was rather excited, ^_^) he loked at me and seeing I was okay told me I was an idiot an to stop interupting the movie...ahh, family cares so much! Hahaha!**

**^_^ Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note; Hi, how's your day been? **

**Thank you to everyone for being patient with me during my two week absense and I am very very sorry that I left you for so long, I had a holiday and then a terrible bout of writers block...**

**Yes and I know yesterday I said I would put up two chapters, buuuut this is getting harder and harder to write! I also get distracted easily...that's why people should only try to talk to me in short sentences with the word 'exploded' in there once or twice to keep my attention..**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: HeartsNaruto , (You sneak around singing the mission impossible theme song ? Oh my gawd I may just have to marry you!) , librarycat9 , Kyurengo , (That, my friend is an excellent idea. When I have a spare moment that is definatley a small project that I could undertake.), Telekinetic Electric Ninja , ( Yes I have watched the new Harry Potter, Twice ! Have you seen the Harry Potter- glasses style 3D glasses? I wasn't even watching it in 3D and I had to buy some..shut up I'm cool !) ,CuddleLover96 , BinhaVasAbb , (Ah, hello again...your review has been extemely helpful! May I steal ideas from it? (Too late, already have...hope you don't mind too much) And what were you doin with phone cables?), Tainted Angel, (Oooh you chose a dramatic nickname, it deserves a prize! You win a metaphorical llama.), Sachiel Angelo , xXPrue-BearXx , Islandmare . Eure ,vampire-charmer-101 ( but cereal bars are eeeeeevil !), Charlie Uzumaki-Longbottom , Laina7 .**

**Disclaimer ; I own nothing! I make no money ! Are you happy now? **

**On to the story!**

Itachi crept downstairs and positioned himself at the end of the hallway facing the front door as he leant against the wall, smirking . Then the raven pulled a book from god - knows - where and slid down untill he sat cross legged opposite the large mirror which hung on the hallway wall and gave a perfect reflected view into the living room where the plan would be taking place. Finally the Uchiha produced a coat hanger and proceded to pull it apart untill it was one long metal wire, slightly hooked at the end which had once been curved to hook over clothing racks.

He did not have to wait long before his brother arrived home, and as Sasuke's footsteps could be heard coming up the gravel drie toward the front door Itachi carefully schooled his expresion into one of concentration and stared at the book before him intently.

The front door banged open and Sasuke trudged in , scowling, he walked straight past his brother down the hallway and Itachi blinked in surprise before clearing his throat, slightly annoyed by the fact that his little brother hadn't noticed or commented upon his odd situation.

"What's wrong little brother?" Itachi questioned as Sasuke turned around, he did not look in the mood to play mind games, and this concerned Itachi a bit.

The youngest Uchiha turned around and quietly regarded his brother for a minute, as if deciding weather to share what was troubling him, and finally he walked back toward Itachi (who was not so subtly waving the coat hanger around) and sat next to him with a sigh.

"Ok, I'll bite," He began sounding thoroughly melancholly "What's with the coat hanger?"

Itachi almost grinned, "Well you see," He began the story he had made up to distract Sasuke from the potatoe salad and nail clippers which would shortly come into play, "Mother has gone shopping and will surely buy cereal bars so when she...are you listening to me?"

"Hm, what?" Sasuke asked, he had zoned oout and was frowning into space, Itachi was quietly fuming. He put a lot of effort into annoying his little brother and now he was being ignored, but Sasuke's shoulders were slumped, he looked confused, worried even. Itachi was definatley concerned now, he abandoned the potatoe salad plan and turned his attention fully to his brother.

"Sasuke, what's bothering you? Spit it out or you'll never be able to look at potatoe salad the same way again."

"I found something I'm bad at." The young Uchiha blurted out at the sheer bizare nature of his brothers threat. He liked potatoe salad...

"That's impossible," Itachi's eyes widened "I have yet to find something that I'm not good at and your good at everything I'm good at."

"Yeah well not this, apparently..." Sasuke began awkwardly to explain the events of the day with many an awkward silence turtle inbetween snippets of his bizarre day and by the end Itachi's eyebrows were just about hidden in his hair from the amount of times he had to raise them in mock surprise, but inside he was sighing with relief. Finally Naruto and Sasuke would get together, thank god , the sexual tension had been killing everyone for weeks!

"So yeah..." The younger Uchiha trailed off, unsure "It dosen't matter I don't even care that much it's just annoying, being good at everything and then..." he waved his hands vaguely .

"Well, I don't think it really counts since you were pushed, and as you said it was painfull? " the older boy reasoned "That is generally not a nice experience, if it really bothers you just do it again, but less...accidentally ?"

"He's my friend you idiot!" Sasuke rolled his eyes standing up and starting towards the stairs again. "And anyway i've not had the need to kiss people before, so I don't see how now is any different."

"Well alright..." The older raven turned his back as well ,and smirked serenly. "I guess if you want your rival to know something your weak at, it's not like he'd hold it over your head like you do with everything your good at..."

Sasuke stopped again, pausing halfway up the staircase and closing his eyes. Damn

**_p a g e b r e a k P A G E B R E A K p a g e b r e a k _**

The next couple of days passed awkwardly for Naruto and Sasuke, they both participated in their races and events and did quite well too! However they didn't come to watch each others events and Naruto didn't stay at the Uchiha household all week, but by Friday they had begun to miss each other quite a bit, and their other friends were suspicious of the way they had been avoiding each other. Usually the fights lasted a day at most before they were reunited after either fighting it out or just falling back into easy friendship. This it seemed wasn't exactly a fight though...

By Friday lunch the other boys were becoming irritated to the extreme , the attention hadn't even been dispersed between Naruto and Sasuke when Kiba took it upon himself to swallow a whole tomato that he had stollen from the ravens lunch.

"What is up with those two?" Kiba croaked , irritated. "They didn't even crack a smile and now my throat is burning, something that size is not meant to fit into somewhere that small!"

"Kiba..." Shikamaru yawned, lying back against the tree used as the regular lunch spot.

"Oh shut up!" Growled the dog lover "I heard what I said!"

"Well we have to figure out what's wrong, this is too troublesome"

"Let the spying commence!" Kiba yelled, extreme excitment eminating (hmm, alliteration) from him in contageous waves untill even Shikamaru seemed energetic.

_**p a g e b r e a k**_

Sakura sat in the girls locker room with her head in her hands. The sports week had gone terribly! She hadn't come first in a single thing, and was only just in the top five which was some small comfort seeing as she wouldn't be eliminated but still! Hinata had done better than her!

This was going so wrong, all all wrong!

Ino's challenge was easy and it would seem logical that the girl most suited to Sasuke (Obviously herself, Sakura thought) would win. But she was losing badly, at the moment a boy was winning, an annoying , obnoxious, loud boy. Well, it didn't matter if he won, because Sasuke-kun couldn't be gay. Even if he was he would in the end have to marry a girl because, as the rumors went he was a prince who would marry one of them and they would have babies and live in a palace of chocolate...

Well mabee not the last bit but the pinkette was sure that within the next couple years she would be made a princess. And she would have a tiara and Uchiha babies and a palace made of chocolate!

"No, theres no such thing as chocolate palaces!" She screeched and slapped herself across the face , drawing a few strange looks from the other ocupants of the locker room. Her cheeks flushed pinker than the hair occupying her head and after a stuttered apology aimed at no-one in particular she beat a hasty retreat.

_**P A G E B R E A K**_

Naruto sat high up in the tree, contemplating his evasive manouvers for the rest of the day. Neither Sasuke nor himself had any more events so they would both be wandering around with nothing to do, and he couldn't hide forever, he still ad to go home with the bastard because his family was going away to Hawaii on 'business' again. That was just their way of saying holiday, but you can't come 'cos you have school.

He wasn't looking forward to going to the Uchiha's house as he usually did, Sasuke had been acting odd since their little...incident and Naruto got the feeling he was being watched, and his friend kept trying to corner him. Probably to talk about what happened, Naruto didn't want to talk about it , not even think about it. It was one of those things that if you left it it should go away on it's own, right ?

The blond decided to distract himself from his troubles for a while and proceded to name the woodlice crawling up the branch as if they were in a race against one another, thhey were quite fast and surprisingly fun to watch.

"Go Jerry, don't let Garry win! He's an annoying bastard who thinks he's better than you , likes tomatoes which are weird 'cos it's not clear if they're a fruit or a vegeatable and he just goes 'hn' at everything!"

"Hn, are you talking about me?" Naruto's eyes snapped from the woodlouse to the branch above his head where the object of his aggravation was perched silently, watching him yell at bugs. (Was this what it felt like to be Shino?)

Without another word the raven haired boy dropped down from above Naruto's head ,so that he was balanced in front of a quickly retreating blond.

_**...PAGE BREAK...**_

"Kiba, we've searched all over!" Choji whined, throwing his last crisp wrapper into a nearby rubbish bin. "And I'm out of crisps!"

"Leave him" Shikamaru sighed, resighned. "I gave up about an hour ago but he seems to be having so much fun with this I don't have the heart to tell him to stop..."

" Tchhh come in agent Shikamaru over!" Kiba, who was flattened against the wall, stage whispered into his hands like they were a walky talky.

"Kiba I'm right here, troublesome !" The lazy boy laughed, "Come on, we'll check by the tree and then go have lunch, Choji's hungry."

The dog boy pouted and shot a glare at Choji but agreed and bounced off towards the lunch-eating-tree.

Meanwhile, in said tree Naruto was trying to back up away from his friend, but the tree trunk had other ideas and would not budge out of the blonds way.

"S-sasuke! Hi, haven't seen you around lately..." squeeaked the tanned boy as he realised there was no escape and stopped trying to pass through solid bark.

"Naruto, you've been avoiding me baka!" The raven smirked slightly nervously, eyeing his friend and trying to ascertain the best way to move foward with his plan. He just had to check he wasn't bad at kissing because Uchiha's weren't bad at anything, and he wasn't going to practice on a fan girl, uggh!

"Well...what happened the other day was just weird you know?" He squirmed as Sasuke got nearer. The raven sighed

"That was not my fault dobe, but it was bad I know."

"Well, your not gonna punch me are you?" Naruto's eyes got wider as his friend still kept advancing. He was gonna punch him, this was exactly what he'd been afraid of 'cos it had kinda been his fault about the kiss...At least if he got punched now he'd have plenty of time to get the raven back since he was going back to his house and this was better than talking. Once the Uchiha had gotten the revenge out of his system the awkwardness would go away.

Resighned to pain Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and held still, waiting for the blow. What came inatead was totally unexpected.

A gentle brush across his lips where he expected a forceful punch, a tentative push against his shoulder where he expected to be shoved back into the bark. This was definatley not what he had been expecting, but it was nicer anyway. Naruto relaxed his eyelids and lightly and slightly clumsily began to move his mouth over ...wait what?

Blue eyes shot open as he realised what he was doing, and who he was doing it with. The blond jumped forward, surprised but instead of finding footing he stepped right off the tree branch and tumbled to the floor, confused.

"Agent Kiba to Agent Shikamaru, target has been found I repeat.."

"For goodness sake Kiba I'm right here!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see his friends standing over him, this wasn't the first time this sort of thing had hapened this week.

Gravity obviously hated him

**Well, that's the chapter...likey? no likey? Please say it was ok?**

**My dog just had an operation and has to wear a big plastic cone around her head to stop her from scratching but it dosen't really work since she has more intelligence than an ant and has realised that she can scratch with her leg, something I think the vets didn't consider since they haven't yet wrapped her paws in bubble wrap , anyway she is a bit drowsy at the moment and keeps walking into stuff and getting stuck when she forgets the cone is on. Instead of moving around any object that won't let her cone enlarged head through she just stands staring pathetically at whatever is in the way untill someone moves it...**

**^_^ Please review ! !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi , just to let you know I'm going on holiday for a few weeks so I won't be updating, sorry . xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note; I'm back finally ... please don't hurt me for being away so long!**

**So I am finally back from Wales, and I will be writing again! (Had no Internet in Wales and I apologise profusley for the lack of story) I climbed Mount Snowdon just as a point of interest, proud of myself there, and I tied my shoelace to the top.**

**This story should be drawing to a close shortly 'cos I just realised how long this is, and for ideas on which fandom I should write next I have a poll! Yay ! So if you wanna' do that it would help me a lot. **

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: HeartsNaruto ( I would mind if you kill him! *sniff* I would miss the duckbutt hair so much.), librarycat9 (I have a Westie and what Itachi planned is secret between him and I unless I find a way to put it in :) ), _Get off the internet , (Thankyou my dear but I am neither a student at a British public school who is required to perform menial tasks for a student in a higher class and I am definately not a cigarette...oh you meant fag as an insult? Try something more sophisticated and original next time please, if I'm going to be called names it should at least be done in a clever way.)_ , Tainted angel, vampire-charmer-101 , Telekinetic Electric Ninja , popwtt , Laina7 , DemonKittyAngel (Hehe, is my plot really that see-through? But I guess it's only my first story so in time I might be able to write in a less predictable formatt...here's hoping!), Melikalilly , Elfhunter (Only Itachi knows that!), Killershadow23 , Sachiel Angelo ( Thank you for being honest in your opinion , me likees the constructive critisism... I know I shouldn't have ended there, sorry, I rushed) , CuddleLover96 , ilovenat1995 , Itach.**

**And for non-existant chapter 13 which this is replacing (sorry 'bout that) : Jen567 , Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness , Killershadow23 , AkiraUchiha88 , librarycat9 , Laina7 Mandekerasu .**

**Disclaimer ; I own nothing! I make no money ! Are you happy now? Because I'm not , why can't I own them!**

**On to the story!**

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, this was the weirdest day he had had in a long time and that was saying something! I mean last week someone had told him his nose looked like a bananna, his hair had been turned blue thanks to Kiba being let loose with a highlighter and he had punched a spoon full of chocolate pudding all on the same day. That had been strange...

But this was just too much, Sasuke was usually the normal...well comparatively normal one, and now the stupid Uchiha was kissing people and pushing them out of trees! And by people Naruto meant himself. It wasn't actually that bad, it was pretty nice actuallly, the kiss, not the tree pushing, well the kiss wasn't nice either he quickly reprimanded himself. But tree pushing was not nice especially when Kiba was at the bottom of the tree and promptly dropped his dog (How the hell did he manage to get Akamura to school anyway?) on the blonds face as punishment for 'avoiding us all day you stupid fishcake!'

Even stranger (and more annoying) than that was the way Sasuke acted afterwards! The bastard had meerly jumped down from the tree and glared at him, as if it was his fault that gravity existed and then the raven haired boy had walked off without a word, because 'hn' does not count as a word. Unfortunately Naruto had to go to Sasuke's house after school because his family was 'busy' doing gods-know-what.

The blond huffed as he clambered into Itachi's fancy car, turning his back slightly to the younger raven occupying the other backseat. Even if the blond didn't mind kissing his friend it was probably a joke anyway, or just Sasuke being a bastard ... as usual. Sasuke himself meerly glared at the blond.

The idiot didn't seem to get why he had kissed him and consiquentially had avoided him for the rest of the day. If he didn't know why then Sasuke would have to explain and wouldn't that just hurt his pride. It was the idiot's fault anyway for making him feel insecure, Sasuke glared at the window and growled angrily. He was not having a good day.

Itachi chuckled, he was having a really good day and these two were adding to it ! There was a lovely awkward silence in the car that promised arguments later...and hopefully they'd make up and all that because even though the older Uchiha liked messing with his brother he didn't want him to ruin the best friendship he'd had in years. But still the next part was gonna' be fun, mother still thought they were a couple.

"Itachi" Sasuke interupted his thoughts, "Why the hell are you giggling like a maniac?"

"Funny radio show" Itachi gestured at cars fancy in car stereo quickly.

"It's playing an add for double glazed windows..." Naruto cut in looking confused.

"Exactly Naruto." Itachi smirked again, yeah this was fun.

_**Page break page break page break**_

As they pulled into the drive Itachi hopped out of the car quickly and locked it, flourishing the keys next to the tinted backseat windows of the slick black vehichle. He couldn't see the looks on their faces but was sure they were priceless pictures of fury and confusion. He winked at the black window again and started confidently towards the house. He would let them out in a couple hours, he wasn't so evil to leave them all night.

Well,

but no he had a better idea!

"Why do I even come to your house Teme? Your whole family is crazy!" The blond boy yelled , "Oh don't give me that look, oh fine it's just you and you brother who are insane and you know it!"

"Itachi mabee but I'm not.." Sasuke began but was cut short.

"Yes you are , you are an antisocial bastard who asks his friends to do stupid bets, pushes them out of trees and kisses them for no reason, then gets angry about it !" He whined clearly annoyed.

"That was your own fault!" The raven huffed and stared at the slightly tinted windows blankly, refusing to meet the blond's eye.

"And another thing...wait what? That was so not my fault you stupid teme, you cornered me in a tree and kissed me and then pushed me out of the tree!" They were both yelling by now and in the small interior of the car it sounded escpecially noisy.

"Could we stop yelling? Thankyou." The Uchiha sighed, "And it was your fault I kissed you, you thought I was a bad kisser so I had to prove you wrong." He explained as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"What..when did I ever give you that impression?" The only other time they had kissed had been accidental, and that could be better described as a smash of pain, with awkward running away afterweword.."Oh, the accidental smashy pain kiss thing?"

"You ran away..." Sasuke said calmly,

"Well it was painful! Of course I didn't like it!" Naruto couldn't believe he was having this conversation, it was just weird and awkward and weird! "Why does this matter anyway?" he added curiously whilst pointedly not feeling a tiny bit hopeful.

"I am not bad at anything, so you know, it was kinda a kick in the teeth." The Uchiha gave a small uneasy smirk, "But hey you can't be good at everything right?"

Naruto blinked, not ignoring the little sad feeling inside because it wasn't there. "Teme that dosen't count! It was an accident and the other one I didn't know what you were doing so it was just strange! Both people have to... you know, kiss for it to be nice! Gods with as many fangirls as you have I thought you would be better at this shit!" He chuckled at the other boys annoyed expression and leant back against the leather seats, no longer annoyed at his friends crazyness.

"Well, those crazy things don't exactly ask permission when they mob me!" The raven pouted, then corrected his facial expression glad the blond's eyes were closed.

Naruto chuckled, blue eyes still shut. "True, so do you feel better now you know your not shit at kissing?"

"No, because I don't know!"

"Well you didn't know before and it's never bothered you!" Naruto frowned, noting that the raven still looked unsatisfied. "Well, look just kiss the stupid fangirls and then they can give your already overly-inflated ego an unneeded boost so that you can be back to your old bastardy self, it's not fun when your all vulnerable."

"I will never kiss one of those girls!" He huffed, "That's why I was testing on you idiot!"

Naruto glared, "I am not a test subject! This is just like the time you decided to test karate on me without telling me, I'm not a freaking guinea pig!."

The Uchiha just glared at the window again, trying to melt it with his mind. This was far from the reaction Naruto had wanted, Sasuke always got mad when his intelligence was insulted and he usually broke the blond's face and then hid his shoes...

"Oh for goodness sake!" Naruto yelled, pouncing on top of his friend and crushing their lips together before the other boy could react. Naruto's reasoning for this was that he could kiss his friend quickly and tell him he was good stopping the raven's moping...or you know Sasuke would beat him up which was always a laugh. The blond was fully expecting to be shoved off and yelled at, but he wasn't exactly complaining as Sasuke's arms wound around his waist, pulling him closer and making all objections temporarily fade from his mind.

Sasuke was in heaven. It was a stupid term to use but the eager heat of Naruto's mouth and the weight of his warm body was...well it was a hell of a lot better than fangirls magically apearing out of thin air and trying to mawl his face off that was for sure. He was equally surprised and overjoyed when he felt Naruto's tounge slliding over his lips and he smiled into the kiss before slightly parting his lips to let his friends tongue in. Yep, definately heaven.

The two boys became so wrapped up in their...activitees that the initial purpose of the kiss was completely forgotten, or well not known in Sasuke's case. He just figured it was his lucky day.

_**Page break page break page break **_

Itachi lay stretched out on the sofa in the living room, trying to remember what it was he was meant to be doing. He had been about to do something important but had got distracted by Bargain Hunt on the T.V. After about fifteen minutes of the show he had begun to get a niggling feeling, like the kind he would get when he left the hair straighteners on at home. And he had checked his straighteners, and the oven, and about evey oter electrical appliance in the house. Even Sasuke's straigteners!

Oh...Itachi sprang up from the sofa, quickly shoving his feet into the closest shoes ( Sasuke's ducky slippers that Naruto had bought him as a joke, ' 'cos your hair looks like a ducks arse!' in Naruto's own words.) he cackled as he ran out to the car, they'd been locked up a long time and if the boys tried to kill each other they would get blood on the car seats! Real leather!

Fumbling in his pockets Itachi pulled out his keys which a horrendous amount of different buttons, and jabbed at the one to unlock the doors.

The boot opened.

He tryed again but this time the lights flashed.

And again, this time the windows rolled down giving the Uchiha an eyeful of what he first thought was two fighting boys, but on coser inspection appeared to be his younger brother being straddled by his best friend who's tounge was down the others throat.

The older Uchiha sighed when the twodidn't respond to his precense , and coughed loudly.

"Shall I tell mother not to bother setting up an extra bed for Naruto then?" Itachi smirked, half serious, half playful.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he quickly shoved the blond off of it and onto the car floor as he flushed a deep red which reallly contracted from the way he was trying to glare menacingly.

"Go away." He hissed stilll as red as a tomato.

"Okay little brother, I can see I'm interupting your private time but please no bodily fluids on the seats, real leather!" Itachi smiled brightly, "I've unlocked the doors and I will leave the keys on top of the car for when your...finished."

With that Itachi turned around and strode up the driveway, ignoring the feel of two glares on his back, those two idiots had finally got together! Now to squash some cereal bars and his day would be complete.

_**PAAAAAAAAAAGe BreAAAAAAAAK**_

_**"**_So, how do we explain this then?" Sasuke grinned at his friend...or, boyfriend?

"I don't know, how'd you explain the last time ?" The blond asked rubbing his head from where he had banged it on the passenger seat, oblivious to the Uchiha's hopeful tone.

Said Uchiha looked at the floor and mumbled unintelligebly, Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You did explain to your mother, didn't you bastard?" he hissed.

Sasuke didn't look up, why did it mattter now anyway? Surely Naruto wasn't going to kiss him like that and say it meant nothing at all!

"You idiot! The longer you let her think that this...this is a thing, the more seriously she's gonna' take it, and now your brother as well!" The tanned boy groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I was doing this to stop your moping , so you better fix it, oh Gods why did I even kiss you? I am straight damn it, I want to go out with Sakura and now your whole family thinks we're shagging!"

"Hn..." Sasuke's expressionless Uchiha face was back, inside of course he was pounding on the walls of his brain and screaming at the blond idiot that no straight person could kiss another guy that well, he was so hiding Naruto's shoes later!

Naruto carried on ranting, not realising that Sasuke had climbed from the car and grabbed the keys from where Itachi had left them on the car roof. Only when the sound of the door slamming shut again reached his ears did he turn round to see Sasuke glaring at him through the window and then pointedly locking the car.

The youngest Uchiha smirked grimly as he walked towards the house hearing the muffled yells of his trapped friend. _Now, _he thought _, I'll just throw his stuff in the pond and let him out after dinners over, serves him right. It's ramen tonight, stupid dobe can go hungry! _

**Page break**

Ino groaned and buried her head in her hands, next week they had end of year exams which she wasn't normally too concerned about as she could do well easily, but this year she needed to be top in everything if her scores were to add up high enough. This should have been easy and she had created this competition because she was sure she would win but now she wasn't so sure and she couln't lose er chance for Sasuke-kun to marry her and by her a massive penthouse flat with huge wardrobe ! Andbaths of money!

She just had todo well in her exams and she would be set for life!

**Well, that's the chapter...likey? no likey? Please give your opinion! (personally I don't like it and that's partially why it took so long 'cos I kept rewriting it and I'm still not happy.**

**Me and my sister were playing upwords an we couldn't stop laughing for no reason, (because in Wales it rains and you have to take board games as there is no interenet :( ) and we discovered a game called sherlock which is just a simple memory game and is probably made for children...but I love it anyway because I win every time! Also I went to a cafe where when I asked for tea (I am very British hehe ) they gave me a whole proper china teapot with a seperate one for milk, with a cup and saucer, it made me feel so fancy!**

**^_^ Please review ! !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note; Friends, reviewers, countrymen, lend me your ears! Ah, I find my self so amusing... anyway. I AM SO SORRY I WAS AWAY FOR SO LONG I WAS REALLY ILL, HERE IS A CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: librarycat9 , HeartsNaruto, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness , Sachiel Angelo , Laina7, kate882, Charlie Uzumaki-Longbottom, rokudaime09, Love Is Only a Word, Paige-Kun, vampire-charmer-101, NeeChan92 (Ah, yes thank you for pointing out the grammar/spelling errors, I'm gonna' fix all those at the end. And yeah I am British ^_^ YAY!), Melikalilly , AloisXisXsexy , ilovenat1995 , Shadowstarsl-chan (Here it is! Well some more of it anyway.) ,DemonKittyAngel .**

**Disclaimer ; I own nothing! I make no money ! Are you happy now? Because I'm not , why can't I own them!**

**On to the story!**

When Sasuke finally released Naruto from the confines of Itachi's car the blond had stormed off down the diveway, intent on walking back to his own home. But of course after realising that dawn would break before he could get anywhere close to his house, not to mention that he had no keys he stormed right back up the driveway into the Uchiha household, right up to Sasuke's bedroom slamming the door behind him as Sasuke watched, amused from the hallways.

Sasuke was moping, much to Itachi's annoyance, and had been for the past few hours. At first the older Uchiha brother had found it hilairious, but frankly it had becime old incredibly fast. Naruto had locked Sasuke out of his own bedroom, and the littlest Uchiha wasn't reacting well to this. Sasuke was alternating between leaning against his bedroom door and running from room to room hiding peoples shoes and just generally disorganising the usually tidy Uchiha mansion. It was pretty childish, Itachi thought so anyway.

The oldest Uchiha son sighed as his little brother dashed past him down the corridor towards the bathroom holding a wooden spoon and a pair of boxers. This was getting really old.

_**page break page break**_

The ceiling in the Uchiha household was too perfect, it was too clean and pretty like everything and everyone else in the house, stupid house. These strangely bitter thoughts about a building were emenating from a certain blond, who after situating himself on Sasuke's bed had been staring...no, glaring at the ceiling for the past hour.

He didn't care that Sasuke seemed as pissed off as himself right now, that wasn't his problem.

The Bastard, (with emphasiss on the capital 'B' ) had thrown his clothes in the pond so he was currently wearing deep blue pajamas (not his own) because he refused to sit in a towl all night after diving in the murky smelly pond water to retrieve his things.

But he needed to stop thinking about swimming in a pond, no matter how disgusting, because that made him need to go to the bathroom and Sasuke could be heard on the other side of the bedroom door. Opening the door, whilst conducive with bathroom visits was extremely counter productive to plan 'keep-the-bastard-out-of-his-bedroom-untill-he-apologises-for-throwing-my-stuff-in-to-the-pond'. It was a long name, and as an acronym-thingy it didn't make any type of word, even something as rediculous as WALSUC, but it was the best his pissed off mind could come up with.

He was still lying on his friend's bed a while later when the door swung open to reveal the Uchiha brothers, both looking pissed off.

"There, I opened the bloody door now stop hiding stuff and go and kick his arse, or well... just do something so I can go to bed!" growled the taller of the figures sihlouetted in the doorway before it was pushed aside and the door slammed in it's face by the other smaller shadow.

As Sasuke came into view Naruto could see the scowl firmly in place, so the blond glared. What the hell was Sasuke even angry about?  
>"Teme what the hell is your problem, I haven't done anything wrong!" The blond yelled, before quickly realising this was a mistake as Sasuke lunged at him.<p>

He was expecting pain, so it was a surprise, albeit a nice one when he felt lips on his own. This, Naruto thought as he allowed his friends toungue to invade his mouth, was becoming a habit... not that he minded.

After what seemed like much too short a time of enthusiastic tonsil-tennis, Naruto froze, startled by a small moan that had come from his own mouth and he began to pull away.

"What the he... mmph!"

Naruto was cut of as Sasuke slammed a hand over his mouth and quickly blurted out "I like you!" before quickly clamming up and staring at the floor, leaving a huge awkward silence worthy of one thousand turtles floating through the room.

"So, um..." Naruto began awkwardly as he disentangled himself from the other boy and stood facing in the opposite direction, arms crossed to block Sasuke from seeing his face.

"What Naruto?" Sasuke's voie was low and tense, the worry in is tone solidifyng the blonds resolve.

"Arewegoingoutnow?" Naruto garbled quickly before he could lose his nerve.

The Uchiha blinked. He had been expecting rejection, quite frankly and now he didn't know what to do. Incidently he just sat there blushing and watching the grin spread it's way across Naruto's face. What had he gotten into?

**Well, that's the chapter...likey? no likey? Please give your opinion! (It's mega short I know, and the kissing is shit... but I had to get something out so here it is.)**

**I'm just gonna' apologise once again for my absense, hope this makes up for it and I promise to start writing the Itachi cereal bar side story that a couple people have requested. xxx**

**^_^ Please review ! !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note; Hello! I actually have no excuse for the lateness this time... anyone wanna' provide with one? That would be much appreciated! :) Any sugesstions as to what I should write next as this is nearly done would be appreciated. **

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: librarycat9 ,HeartsNaruto,Love Is Only a Word ,Jen567 ,Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness (Hehe, writing people's reactions is one of the funest parts! Escpecially fangirl reactions! Mwuhuh, I love to torture them.) ,Sachiel Angelo ,Laina7(Itachi is the best character to write, but shh don't tell Naruto or Sasuke they'll get mad at me!) ,kate882 ( x 2 lol ),DemonKittyAngel (All will be revealed in time my friend! I'm glad you liked my tiny kakairu insertion... I love those guys!) , quenofthieves , rokudaime09( Yeah, that's what my friend does when she's pissed at me, she hides my shoes...preferably up high 'cos I'm short!) , milk goku , BinhaVasAbb (Hello! :D I finally managed to get my ideas flowing, yay face ! x x x x ),ocdanime , lexibaby214 , Flika ( ^_^ Why didn't I think of that? hehehe!), Lady Queria, AnimePunk314 , Shi , acommonname , ArtlieST .CuddleLover96 .**

**Disclaimer ; I own nothing! I make no money, and believe me I wish I did because if I got paid for fanfiction I would write it all day!**

Ino sat at her desk, feverently revising, there was only half an hour remaining untill the begining of the end of year exams and she still did not know the defenition of a caldera, how to describe where she had been on holiday in French or how to say 'spotty bedsheets' in german and simultaneous quadratic equations were still a mystery along with many other things she would not need to know in her future career of being Sasuke-kun's highly attractive wife. But sometimes, she thought as she ran her fingers through the blonde hair bundled on top of her head , one had to do pointless things to get rich husbands...

Sakura, on the other hand was faring much better. Being naturally clever gave her an advantage over her class mates and she was pretty sure she was smarter than any of the girls in the competition, but just to make sure, she was attending a last minute revision session run by Anko-sensei on chemistry, unfortuneately she just couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept drifting to Sasuke-kun and is oh-so-amazing-amazingness, and so the teachings were going straight over her head.

"Sakura...?"

She finally looked up as Anko-sensei's voice breached her day dream, replacing her visions of Uchiha's with that of an expectant Sakura's confused expression the teacher sighed, repeating herself. "How do the particles move, Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl was now visibly panicing, stuttering more than Hinata confronted witha room of hot guys! "Um.. er, sideways! Sideways? No!"

She was floundering, pointing to the side frantically as if to illustrate her point, "No, wait. To the right, THEY MOVE TO THE RIGHT!" She nearly screeched before suddenly shutting up and going as pink as her hair.

Anko-sensei sighed again, "They move positivley Sakura!" before going back to the lesson, leaving Sakura to scrunch herself up small and try to look unobtrusive for the rest of the session.

**_PAGE BREAK BREAKITY BREAKITY BREAK!_**

Naruto was nervous, very very nervous. He had to find a way to break it to the fangirls that their bet was over and that he had won... not in the way he had assumed he would a couple of weeks back but a win was a win and what he had gotten out of it was definately worth a little time spent with his boyfriends yammering fans. Boyfriend...wow, the fox-like boy thought, eyes widening, that was a weird word to use. He had always assumed that he would have a girlfriend, but Sasuke was better and definately a better kisser. Naruto smiled, he couldn't belive that his friend had been insecure about his tonsil-tennis abilities.

As the blond boy trudged into the overcrowded schoolyard, he felt as though the whole female population of Konoha high was plotting his demise. They probably weren't yet, because as far as anyone knew they had yet to develop mind reading abilities, but when you had just that morning been snogging the boy that every girl wanted then you couldn't help but feel paranoid, right?

Therefore it was only to be expected that he would jump out of his skin when ambushed by his friends.

"Heeeeeey! Fishcake, what's got you all worked up?" Kiba laughed as Naruto yelped loudly when he tapped his shoulder.

"I didn't corrupt him please don't tear out my organs and sell them to China!" Kiba looked at whimpering boy for a moment before blinking and saying,

"Right, well before I steal your inards I came to ask you why your not inside studying, since your trying to win that bet for the Uchiha, or did you give up already? Hah! I knew you wouldn't win." The dog-boy smirked, "Sasuke is doomed to fangirls forever!" he snickered quietly before his face (and metaphorical tail) drooped. "Damn, and Hinata isn't going to leave that stupid club because all of her friends are in it, damn you, for quitting you quitty quitting quitter!" He shook his fist at Naruto.

"Woah, okay Kibbles stop with the mood swings there!" The blond squeaked holding his hands in front of himself while backing toward the lockers across the yard. "I won the fangirl bet already don't hurt me, KIBA GET OFF YOU MANIAC I KISSED SASUKE-BASTARD ALREADY, I WON YOU MORON!" The fear in Naruto's eyes had grown as his friend advanced on him, finally snapping as Kiba suspended him in the air bu his shirt, fist near whiskered, and screaming out loud what he had been dreading even the thought of telling.

As a result Kiba froze, searching his blue eyes for any hint of a lie.

Naruto stopped breathing, was Kiba going to hate him? He hadn't thought of how his friends would react, his little brain had been too busy coming up with every horrific way that the fangirls could kill him, or simply wether or not the deranged foaming-at-the-mouth females would simply chop off his bollocks... OH GOD! he thought, Kiba would hate him and then help the angry army to castrate him and it was...

"YES!" The blond was dumped roughly back into reality when Kiba dropped him onto the concrete floor, fist-pumping the air and doing a little happy dance, far fom slicing off his privates, the dog boy was celebrating! "Fish cake you genius! You amazing piece of sushi, I've got to go find Hinata-chan! She is free and now she can go out with me and Sakura and Ino can't threaten to chop off her hair, not that they have but they are FRICKIN SCARY- well that's not the point, thanks man!"

Naruto watched bemused as his canine loving friend skipped off rambling to no one in particular, the last thing he saw before a shadow obscured his vision was his friend running full pelt towards a door with a 'pull' sighn on it.

"Ow that's gonna' hurt!" he muttered to himself, glancing up to find an angry crowd of girls in front of him, arms crossed and faces stern.

"You better have been lying Uzumaki!" A small, yet threatening blond haired girl hissed, as the others began to advance on him. The blond boy flinched, skuttling backwards like a crab from where Kiba had left him on the floor untill he bumped into a pair of legs and was hoisted, surprisingly gently to his feet, and spun round to face the person.

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled in relief, "Please save me before I get eaten alive." the boy shrank further into the Uchiha- very aware of the many eyes on him. Sasuke smirked, which was never a good sign, and tugged the blond towards him before lightly brushing his lips against the other boy's in a gentle, teasing gesture. He felt Naruto relax, lifting an arm to tangle into hiis raven locks before suddenly freezing at a low hissing sound from the already forgotten fangirl hoarde.

"Naruto," The Uchiha purred into the blonds ear, "run." and then Sasuke stepped back as a mass of screeching girls charged at Naruto, who after a seconds recovery time from the kiss enduced stupor, sprinted off towards the form room, with a quick "Bastard!" yelled over his shoulder, where he would hopefully be able to hide under Kakashi-sensei's desk and try not to think about what it was his English teacher had most likely been doing under there not so long ago.

"Well," The littlest Uchiha sighed loudly, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, "That just leaves telling the family... not going to happen!"

_**PAGE BREAK I AM BRREAKING THE PAGE#**_

"Wait a second little brother," Itachi chuckled into the phone, "you kissed Naru-princess in front of your whole fanclub and then let them hunt him down?" The older Uchiha paused to quickly add a queen to the giant house of cards he had built in the hallway - university leave was boring - with his feet before continuing with a smirk and a perfectly raised eyebrow that went to waste because no one was around to see it. "You know he'll get revenge for this, right? You gonna' let him tie you up?"

Itachi held the phone away from his ear and gave an evil laugh at his brothers yelling voice through the phone.

Siblings were too amusing, mabee he would help Naruto get revenge...

**On to the story! **

**Well, that's the chapter, how was it? Don't lie to me if it was shit! Ok mabee you can lie a little...**

**Well it was my birthday recently so i'm now 16! Yay, sex is legal! Hahahaha. I got a record player for my birthday, was so excited I nearly exploded... and thats that!**

**Please give your opinion! **

**^_^ Please review ! !**


End file.
